The Shadow Monks
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: A sequel to my first fic The Test. Yet another mysterious group attacks the monks, but this time they are after Raimundo. For what reason though? Quick summary of previous story in first chapter. RaiKim
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Yep, here it is. The sequel to The Test.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I never will**

**P.S. Do I always have to do a disclaimer?  
**

**

* * *

**It has been one month since Dashi tested the skills of the newly appointed Shoku Warrior by kidnapping Kimiko and forcing Raimundo, Clay and Omi to fight the top three of the Xiaolin Guardians. The Xiaolin Guardians were a young group of teens who had mystical powers similar to the monks. There are six guardians. The leader is Tim, the Guardian of Darkness, he is the strongest of the guardians and very little is known about him. To him, honor and following his master's orders is everything, but when his friends are in danger, nothing else matters. Lee is the Guardian of Lightning and his sister Ling is the Guardian of Thunder, they are always arguing with one another. Individually they are weak, but when they are together, they are a force to be reckoned with. Mai is the Guardian of Light, she is always found hanging around Tim. Her powers are mainly used for defending and healing. She is a kind person. Xing is the Guardian of Sound, he was blind at birth and was raised at a temple in China just like Omi. With his training, Xing was able to use sound to 'see'. Finally there is Kai, the Guardian of Space. Kai is a 'special' person, meaning she is always distracted by something, but when she isn't distracted she can be a deadly adversary. The guardians were founded by Dashi when he 'died' 1500 years ago.

Now that they have moved to the temple with the monks, they have become honorary monks. In the past month they have helped Raimundo and the others gather the wu. Raimundo and Omi have been teaching the guardians how the shen gong wu work.

* * *

"So, I just call out the name of this thing and lightning shoots out from it?" Lee asked as he looked at the Eye of Dashi. "Because it's kinda hard to believe that a small thing like this can do that."

"Yeah all you do is yell out it's name. Oh and call out your element after you do so it gets stronger." Kimiko explained. Today it was Kimiko and Raimundo teaching their new friends how to use the wu.

"Don't bother Kim. He's probably scared." Raimundo said as he hung upside down from a tree.

"I'll show you." Lee pointed the wu at Raimundo. "Eye of Dashi, Lightning!" When Lee shouted it's name, a several bolts of lightning shot out from the wu and spread out into a much wider range than usual.

"Uh oh." Raimundo said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he found that Lee missed him. "Ha, nice shot dude." Kimiko pulled Raimundo's leg and he fell to the ground face first. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Serves you right." Kimiko started walking away, but Raimundo caught her and began tickling her. Soon the two were having a tickle fight while Lee stared and walked away.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds at it then." Raimundo and Kimiko immediately got up, blushing at the comment. Lee started laughing, but when he saw the look on Raimundo's face he ran. Kimiko left as Raimundo caught up to Lee. Kimiko was about to leave, but was stopped when she saw Mai.

"I saw what happened between you two. I knew you liked him." Mai smiled as she walked away.

"Wait, what!" Kimiko yelled as she began chasing after Mai.

On the other side of the temple, Omi and Xing were sparring.

"Repulse the Monkey!" Omi threw Xing onto his back as he was charging at Omi.

"Wow Omi, you have much skill." Xing said as Omi helped him up.

"Yes. I do and yet Raimundo was chosen to be the leader and not me." Omi looked down. Xing tried to comfort him. "But I can still show Dashi that I am better than Raimundo!" Omi smiled and ran off to find Dashi. Xing just smiled and shook his head.

Clay was showing his cowboy 'skills' to Ling.

"Hey Clay, do you know where Kai is?" Ling said, looking around.

"I dunno, she's probably looking for Raimundo." Clay said as he lassoed a dummy. Kai was in fact looking for Raimundo... that is until she got distracted by a butterfly, then a flower, then a cat, and many more things.

"Well, do you know where Tim is?" Clay was about to answer, but Ling beat him to it. "Oh wait, he's probably talking with Dashi or Master Fung."

Later that day, Dojo had sensed a new wu and everyone was in the scroll room, waiting to hear what the newly activated shen gong wu does.

"This one's called the Danger Sneakers. When worn, it it is able to warn the wearer of any nearby dangers. This one was pretty useful if you can't use your own powers to sense anything around you." Dashi explained as he looked at the scroll.

"Well what are we waiting for team, let's bag this wu." Raimundo said as Dojo transformed. The monks all went to their rooms to change, Master Fung gave the monks their own rooms as soon as Dashi and his guardians moved in.

"Hey Rai, we gotta hurry if we're gonna..." Kimiko ran to Raimundo to tell him to hurry and stopped as she saw him without his shirt.

"Hey, Kimiko? Why are you staring?" Kimiko quickly snapped out of it when she heard Raimundo's voice and blushed as he grabbed her hands. "You alright? Your face is really red."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She smiled sheepishly. "We should hurry. The others are waiting for us."

"Got it." Raimundo and Kimiko ran to the others and mounted Dojo. They were soon off towards the location of the newly activated shen gong wu.

"Umm, Rai? What was with the dragon tattoo?" When Kimiko saw Raimundo, she couldn't help but notice a dragon looking tattoo.

"Oh that. I dunno. I've had it for as long as I can remember." Tim who was standing all the way in the back heard the conversation. _A dragon-shaped tattoo. It cannot be. _Tim thought. _I must inform Dashi._

_

* * *

_In a dark room sat four figures. They were looking down onto the floor that showed what the monks were doing.

"Is he the one master?" One of the figures said.

"Yes. He is the one." Another replyed.

"My brothers. He is the one. The key to unlocking the door." The figure at the highest point of the room said. "We shall strike soon."

* * *

**Finally, I started on this one. I try to get the next chapter up soon. And not soon-soon, but when I have time. I won't be able to get the chapters up as fast as my first fic, so don't expect fast updates.**

**XSrules95**

**Please R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Whoo-hoo I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Oh and thanks, DarknessMoon96 and meme12345bunny, for those reviews. Another thing I should mention is that all my OC's so far are in fact Asian. Yeah! On with the story.  
**

**

* * *

**"A new shen gong wu has just activated." Wuya said as she sensed another shen gong wu.

"And why should I care?" A figure that was sitting beside Wuya asked.

"Because Shang, Chase said that if a new wu ever activated, you'd have to help me retrieve it."

Just a few weeks ago, Shang arrived at Chase Young's lair asking if he would take him in as his apprentice. At first, Chase refused to and threatened to kill him, but when he found out that Shang was an ancient Heylin warrior who has been frozen in time and had lost most of his memory, Chase took him in. Since then, he has helped Chase gain a a few shen gong wu and became a bitter rival of Tim.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because Master Chase ordered me to." In a flash of light, Wuya and Shang disappeared.

* * *

"Here we are." Dojo said as he landed on the ground. The monks found themselves in an abandoned town. They began searching for the wu.

"Now where would the Danger Sneakers be?" Raimundo said as he held Dojo's body out like a metal detector.

"Hey, what about that abandoned sneaker factory!" Lee shouted as he pointed to an old factory. The rest just slapped their faces in embarrassment and walked over to the old building. When they opened the door, Lee walked in first. Just as the others were about to walk in, Lee's body came flying out.

"Incoming!" Clay yelled as he pushed everyone out of the way. The monks looked towards the door as they heard laughing and in the doorway was Shang and Wuya.

"How's it been Xiaolin Monks?"

"Shang." Tim growled as he readied himself for a fight. The others did the same.

"If you think you're getting the shen gong wu, then dream on." Shang took out a large sword and shot a large razor wave at the monks.

"Solar Barrier!" Mai blocked the incoming attack and the monks jumped towards the Heylin warrior and Wuya.

"Wuya, get the wu. I got this."

"Don't tell me what to do." Wuya ran off, leaving Shang to the monks. Shang put his hands together and chanted a short spell. When he finished, a gate opened behind him.

"Attack, my Heylin Creatures!" 10 dark monsters emerged from the gate and ran towards the monks. The had long spiked tails and sharp claws and teeth. Two headed for Clay as he got out his Wudai Weapon.

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!" As he threw his weapon, it split into five smaller ones and hit the creatures with devastating force, destroying them both.

"Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow, Fire!" Kimiko threw 10 metal birds, which became engulfed in fire as it flew towards it target. When it made contact with two monsters, they went up in flames and died.

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, Wind!" Raimundo swiped his sword and created a large gust of wind that sent three monster crashing into the wall, destroying them on contact.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff, Water!" Omi's staff transformed into an axe. Omi swung the weapon and destroyed the rest of the creatures.

"It's you turn!" Raimundo shouted as he turned to Shang.

"Oh, really." Shang smiled and pointed up. The monks looked in the direction he was pointing and there in the sky was Jack Spicer and an army of Jack-bots.

"Bow down before me, Jack Spicer, Evil-Boy Genius!" He gloated as he flew towards the factory. "Jack-bots, attack!"

"We don't have time for this." Raimundo said as he got ready to fight, but Tim and the others walked up.

"We will take care of this. Stop Shang and Wuya from getting the wu." Raimundo nodded and the ran into the factory to get the wu while the guardians took out their own weapons. The weapons they possessed were the Guardian Weapons. Passed down from generation to generation of Xiaolin Guardian, Dashi gave the weapons to Tim and the others as they proved that they were ready.

"Shock Spear, Lightning!" Lightning began to electrocute the area around Lee as a put the palms of his hand together. As he pulled his hands apart, a light blue spear appeared between his hands. He began to spin the spear and shot several bolts of lightning towards a large group of Jack-bots, destroying them.

"Bolt Whip, Thunder!" A small chain whip appeared in Lings hands. She spun the whip around and jumped towards the Jack-bots. She stopped in the middle of 20 bots and spun the whip, destroying all of them as it struck each one.

"Sonic Staff, Sound!" A staff materialized in front of Xing as he released the headband covering his eyes. He grabbed the staff and in a flash he appeared in front of 35 Jack-bots. He swung the staff and destroyed half of them. Then he swiped the weapon in the air and shot a sonic wave at the rest.

"Galaxy Dagger, Space!" Kai opened a portal and pulled out a small dagger with stars inside. She giggled as 19 Jack-bots charged toward her and threw the dagger into the air. The dagger disappeared into a small portal and appeared behind a Jack-bot, slicing it in half. The same began to happen to each Jack-bot near Kai, who stood in the middle of it all giggling. When the attack was done she caught the dagger and began running towards the others until... "Ooh butterfly."

"Solar Bow, Light!" Mai created a bow from the sunlight and began shooting at 20 Jack-bots. Each bow she shot multiplied as it gathered more sunlight on the way. She destroyed the attacking bots and turned to see how the others were doing. Particularly Tim. He stood as Jack and the rest of his robots hovered over him.

"What are you going to do? Are you scared huh loser?" Jack laughed as his Jack-bots advanced on Tim. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Blade of Shadows, Darkness." Darkness began to cover the entire area surrounding Tim, trapping the Jack-bots. A dark sword, similar to Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula materialized from the shadows. Tim grabbed it as it appeared and in one slash, all the Jack-bots were destroyed. When the shadows disappeared, Jack gasped at the sight of all of his broken robots and the guardians standing in front of him.

"Umm, I think I hear mother calling. Coming Mom!" Jack shouted as he flew away.

"We gotta hurry if we're gonna get the wu." Lee said, pointing to the factory. Just as they started towards the factory, a series of flashes blinded them and they found themselves standing on a platform with Omi and Kimiko, looking down at Raimundo and Clay. They were facing Shang and Wuya.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter 2, hope you liked it.**

**Leave a comment :)**

**XSrules95  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter 3. I have a lot of time on my hands right now, so I thought I should use it to update for my readers(if I still have any). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown at all. **

**

* * *

**"What's going on?" Ling asked as the showdown started.

"Raimundo and Clay have challenged Shang and Wuya for the Danger Sneakers." Omi explained as he watched Raimundo and Clay talk about their strategy.

"Well, what's the game?" Lee asked.

"The showdown's a game of capture the flag." Kimiko said. "Rai and Clay wagered the Fancy Feet and the Third- Arm Sash against Shang's Shadow Orb and Wuya's Ruby of Ramses."

"Ok, Clay. You guard the flag while I try to get past Wuya. Don't let Shang get his hands on the flag." Raimundo and Clay were coming up with a plan while Shang and Wuya did the same.

"Don't you worry about flag one bit Raimundo. I won't let them get their grubby hands on it." Clay said, tipping his hat. "Besides, it looks like those two aren't working together." Raimundo turned and looked to the other side, seeing Shang and Wuya arguing and splitting up. He smirked and told Clay that he had a new plan.

"Let's go." Raimundo ran towards the field. Shang saw Raimundo coming their way and growled. What no one saw was Clay walking on the edge of the field, concealed by the heavy machinery.

"Wuya, guard the flag, I'll take care of him." Shang ordered as he ran towards Raimundo while dodging the giant machines.

"Don't tell me what to do." Wuya argued, but it was no use as Shang was already gone.

Raimundo ran around the area, waiting for Shang. _'Looks like he took the bait.' _Raimundo smirked. Raimundo saw Shang running towards him with the Shadow Orb in his hands.

"Come on Shang, I don't got all day!" Raimundo taunted as Shang cursed him from afar. Shang ran faster and was able to reach Raimundo. He jumped over Raimundo and swept his foot, but Raimundo dodged and jabbed his fist at Shang. Shang caught the attack and raised his fist to strike, but Raimundo landed a swift kick on Shang's head. He stumbled back and raised his wu.

"Shadow Orb!" Shang yelled angrily. The orb opened and a black mist shot out towards Raimundo.

"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!" Raimundo started spinning with enough speed to create a small tornado around him, picking up the mist and sending it right back at Shang. Shang dodged it and put his palms out towards Raimundo.

"Heylin Soul Blast!" A larg, black beam shot out of his hands and hit Raimundo, sending him straight into a nearby wall. Raimundo pulled himself out as Shang ran towards him. He ducked as Shang threw his fist into the wall.

"Fancy Feet!" Raimundo activated the shen gong wu and ram around the area. Shang scowled at Raimundo and tried to keep up with him, but Raimundo began a relentless hit and run attack with the Fancy Feet.

"I don't know why Chase ever took that brat in as an apprentice. He's such a..." Wuya was pacing around the flag, mumbling to herself about Shang. Clay quietly made his way towards the flag and quickly grabbed it, fleeing as Wuya saw him. Clay ran in the direction of Raimundo and Shang as Wuya pursued him.

"Raimundo, I got it!" Clay yelled as he ran past the two warriors. Raimundo smirked at Shang and ran. As soon as Wuya reached Shang, the two began arguing.

"I thought I told you to guard it!"

"I was, it was your fault! I mean, how could you not see him walk by!"

"Well you old hag, I was fighting, but I guess you couldn't see him, being as your as old as the earth itself!" Shang and Wuya had fallen for the plan. Seeing as how the two hated each other so much, they forgot that they were still in a showdown and the monks were able to win. There were a series of flashes and the two Heylin warriors found themselves wu-less.

"Well, that was easy." Raimundo smirked at the two as they left, still arguing as they walked through the portal.

"You got that right pard'ner. I didn't even have to use the Third-Arm Sash."

"It's time to head home kiddos." Dojo said as he grew. As they left, four figures walked out of the factory.

"Follow them." The leader ordered. The four mysterious people left the factory in a flash.

* * *

The monks returned to the temple with all the wu in their possession. They were greeted by Master Fung and Dashi as they landed on the training field.

"How'd it go kids?" Dashi smiled as he walked up to them.

"We have retrieved the shen gong wu master." Tim said as he walked up to Dashi.

"Ah, I see that the retrieval was a success." Master Fung walked out of the Grand Hall. Raimundo handed the wu to him to put into the vault as the rest headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

"Dashi, there is something I must discuss with you." Tim said as the others left.

"I know." Dashi frowned as he looked at his favorite student. "He has the mark."

"What will we do?"

"We'll have to watch over him. Make sure he's safe." Dashi looked up to the sky. "I have a feeling that they're already after him." He walked away with Tim to continue the discussion inside where it's safe.

After dinner, everybody went to their rooms for a good night's rest, except for Raimundo. He walked to the hill that he and the others stood after trapping Wuya. _'What is this thing?' _He thought as he took a look at the mark. It appeared on his body a few days after his promotion to Shoku. He never told anybody about it. He was deep in thought, but he was broken from his thoughts as he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Who's there?" He said as he got into fighting stance.

"Don't worry. It's me." Kimiko walked out from behind the tree. Raimundo sighed and sat down, staring at the stars. "What are you doing here?"

"Just..." He paused as he thought of something to tell her. "Just looking at the stars."

"I didn't peg you as one who'd go star- gazing." Kimiko giggled as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Well, when you're in a traveling circus, you'd know. There's really nothing to do." He leaned back into the tree. "I wonder what my family's up to now."

"They probably miss you a lot." Kimiko said as she leaned on his shoulder.

The two dragons spent the next hour or so, talking. Soon the two were silent. Raimundo turned and saw that Kimiko had fallen asleep next to him. _'I guess I should get some shut eye too.' _Raimundo picked the sleeping girl and carried her to her room. As soon as he reached her bed, he set her down and walked towards the door. He took one more look at her to make sure she was alright. _'You know, she looks kinda cute like... whoa whoa whoa. No Raimundo, she's your best friend.' _Raimundo shook his head and walked to his room.

* * *

On a hill near the temple, the four figures glanced at the area to see if it was clear.

"It is time." The leader said as 70 shadowy figures rose from the ground. "Go, my Shadow Ninjas." The ninjas jumped all they way from the hill to the entrance of the temple while the leader and the other three figures laughed.

* * *

**Finally, I got around to finishing this chapter. I'll try to get chapter four up later tonight or in the next few days. While you wait, leave a review. Pretty please.**

**XSrules95  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well, I said I'd have this chapter up later this week.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Xiaolin Showdown.(you know, if they made powerpuff girls into an anime, then they should do one of XS. Except they shouldn't butcher the series like they did to powerpuff girls) Enough with my rant here goes.**

**

* * *

**The shadow ninjas silently ran across the temple. 10 of the intruders crept into a room that Dashi was 'meditating' in. As Dashi was sitting down, the ninjas crept around him. They all drew their swords as they got closer and when one got close enough to the sleeping master, it raised its weapon, ready to kill. But in a flash, Dashi was standing over the bodies of his fallen attackers, hands behind his back.

"You know, it's rude to sneak up on someone while they're sleeping." Dashi smiled as the enemies' bodies disintegrated into the darkness. Dashi frowned. "I guess this means that Raimundo's in trouble." Then he walked out of the room and towards Raimundo's room.

As Raimundo walked towards his room, he heard a noise from behind the door. He l waited outside the door and cautiously began to open it. As soon as he opened the door, he was sent flying to the garden.

"What the heck!" Raimundo yelled out as he saw five shadows jump out of his room. "What are you guys... and what were you doing in my room?" The shadows just advanced towards Raimundo. "I guess you don't talk much. Fine by me." He dodged two of the attackers as they drew their swords. "Hey no fair." Raimundo dodged both swords and jumped above them. "Shoku Razor Slash, Wind!" He swiped both his arms down and shot tow large razor slashes which destroyed the shadows. As soon as Raimundo landed on the ground, the rest of the ninjas ran charged at him. The first one jabbed his fist towards Raimundo, who quickly caught it. The second ninja got behind Raimundo and raised his foot, but Raimundo threw the first ninja at him.

Raimundo turned around as the first two enemies' bodies disintegrated. He searched for the third ninja, but couldn't find him. The ninja crept out of the shadows as he drew his sword and slashed at Raimundo as he got behind him. When the weapon made contact, Raimundo's body faded into the air and he appeared behind the ninja.

"Shoku Typhoon Palm, Wind!" Raimundo killed the shadow in an instant. "That takes care of them." Raimundo smiled. Suddenly, 20 more ninjas appeared around him. "Oh, come on!" Raimundo got into fighting stance as the ninjas approached him. _'I don't think I can fight all of them.' _He thought to himself.

"Shadow Slash, Darkness!" Raimundo ducked as a dark razor slash took out half of the ninjas. As he began to get back up to attack the rest, Dashi appeared in front of him and took care of them.

"You alright kid?" Dashi asked as he helped Raimundo up.

"Yeah." Raimundo dusted himself off and realized that the others are in could be in danger. "What about the others?" He quickly asked, fearing for his team's safety.

"They are still sleeping. We have taken out the rest of the intruders." Tim said as he walked over to Dashi.

"Who are these guys?"

"Well Raimundo, those things were Shadow Ninjas." Dashi began.

"How do you know?" Raimundo interrupted.

"I was getting there." Dashi said with an annoyed look. I know because I've fought them before. 1500 years ago. They're the creations of the Heylin Shadow Monks." Raimundo opened his mouth again, but quickly shut up as he received a glare from Dashi. "The Shadow Monks want you Raimundo."

"What?" Raimundo went wide eyed. "Why would they want me?"

"Because you have the key." Tim spoke up as Dashi was about to answer.

"You know that mark you have?"

"Yeah. Wait how do you..."

"I'm a Grand Master." Dashi smirked. "I know these things. So, anyway. That mark is a part of an old Heylin prophecy. It tells of a key that will be able to open a certain portal. One that I wish will stay closed." Raimundo just looked at Dashi with disbelief.

* * *

"What happened to our ninjas?" One of the shadow monks said angrily.

"Enough Zhou. They have probably been defeated." The monk next to him replyed.

"Well Yang, I hope you have a backup plan!" Zhou yelled out.

"Shen, I want you to set fire to the temple." The leader laughed. "Once you do, send the ninjas. We shall destroy the temple and take the key."

"Yes Liu." Shen jumped into the air and glanced at the others. "Heylin Flaming Blast!" He pointed his palm in the direction of the temple. Several fireballs shot out and hit the temple, setting it ablaze as destroyed portions of the buildings.

"Attack!" Just then, 50 Shadow Ninjas appeared from the shadows and sped towards the temple. The Shadow Monks laughed as the temple burned. Unknown to them, a certain black crow was watching what was going on and flew into the sky towards the mountains.

* * *

"What in tarnation!" Clay yelled as he ran out of his room and towards the others, who were gathered in the training field. "What's goin on!"

"It's an attack on the temple! We have to get to the vault!" Kimiko yelled as she looked around.

"What about Tim, Dashi, and Rai?" Mai asked as looked to Master Fung and the elder monks who were trying to put out the flames.

"Uhh, guys, I think we got something more important to take care of." Lee pointed to a mass of ninjas that landed in the field. The monks got ready for a fight.

"Omi!" Master Fung called out. "You must guard the shen gong wu. Take Lee, Kai and Ling with you to the vault."

"Yes Master Fung." Omi bowed and motioned for the three to follow him. 20 of the ninjas disappeared and pursued the Omi and the others, while 15 headed for Dashi, Tim and Raimundo.

"Wudai Terra Smash, Earth!" Clay slammed his fists into the ground, which caused four giant slabs of earth to shoot up from under the approaching ninjas and crushed 5 of them.

"Wudai Blazing Wheel, Fire!" Kimiko jumped into the air as fire shot out of her hands and landed in the middle of the remaining shadows. She swiped her arms around her and fire shot all around her, creating a wheel of fire that engulfed all of the enemies. "That takes care of them." She smiled as she dusted herself off.

"I don't think so." Mai pointed to 30 more ninjas emerging from the ground. "I got this." Mai ran past the others. "Solar Flare, Light!" The shadows were caught in the blinding light and were instantly killed.

"My, my." The monks looked up and saw a figure standing over them with his arms crossed. "It looks like you've killed all my shadows." He landed a few feet away from the monks. "If you must know, I'm Yang, Fourth Shadow Monk."

* * *

"Come my friends, do not dally-dilly. We must get to the vault."

"Really Omi, how could you get that wrong?" Lee said as he dodged burning wood.

"Guys, I think we have company." Ling pointed to the ninjas behind them. They suddenly stopped and got into fighting stance.

"There's four of us and twenty of them. We can..."

"Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi interrupted Lee and jumped towards the ninjas.

"Hey cueball, wait for us!" Lee shouted from behind as he and the others charged at their enemies.

"Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" Omi raised both arms into the air as water formed above his head. It transformed into a raging whirlpool that washed out the flames as Omi slammed it down onto five ninjas, destroying them.

"Lightning Strike!" Lee's arm charged up with lightning as he raced at five of the ninjas that headed for him, swords drawn. Lee charged through all of them, striking each one with his arm as he raced past.

"Thunder Bolt!" Ling shot several bolts of thunder from her hands and destroyed five of the ninjas near her.

"Blackhole Blast, Space!" Kai swiped her arm and a mysterious black beam shot into one of the ninjas. The ninjas looked to each other as nothing happened and shrugged, but then a black hole opened up and swallowed them all whole.

"That was intriguing." The monks turned to the entrance of the vault when they heard clapping.

"Who the heck are you?" Lee asked.

"I am Zhou, Third Shadow Monk."

* * *

**That's all I can do for now. I'll try and get the next chapter up next week or in a few days depending on the amount of reviews I get. See you next time!**

**XSrules95  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay... I'm not getting as much reviews as I expected which means that this story is just not good. It doesn't matter, I'll still continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters except my OC's and the plot. Here we go**

**

* * *

**"What the heck's going on?" Raimundo shouted as he watched the temple burn.

"No. Not here." Dashi whispered as he searched for the ones responsible for the attack.

"Master." Dashi looked behind to see Tim facing a masked figure. Dashi glared at the man.

"Dashi." The masked man walked forward. "It has been too long. What have you been up to."

"Shen. I should've known."

"Who the heck is this guy?" Raimundo questioned as prepared himself to fight.

"I am Shen, the second-in-command Shadow Monk." He walked forward and looked at Raimundo. "So you are the one that bears the Dragon Mark." Raimundo's eyes widened as he stared at the Heylin monk.

"How do you know about this mark." Raimundo said as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a long tattoo of a dragon going up his arm.

"I need not explain to a mere child. Just come with me and you and your friends shall die quickly and without pain." Shen smiled as he held out his hand.

"He's not going without a fight." Dashi said as he and Tim stepped in front of Raimundo. " Raimundo, go. We'll take care of him." Raimundo nodded and ran into the temple to find the others.

"Pity. I wished to avoid killing you before we open the portal." Shen frowned.

"Really. I was thinking the same thing." Dashi smirked as he got into fighting stance. "Tim, you ready?"

"Yes master."

* * *

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko jumped into the air over Yang and threw a hail of fire down to him. Yang dodged the attack.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" Clay got behind Yang and landed a powerful kick into his back. Yang stumbled towards Mai, who was able to land a roundhouse kick on Yang. He laughed as he recovered from the attack.

"You're strong. This'll be interesting." In an instant he disappeared and reappeared behind Kimiko and threw her at Clay. He looked at Mai and appeared right in front of her as she was about to attack. "Boo." He kicked Mai into the air over Kimiko and Clay, causing her to land on them as they were getting up.

"Where's Xing?" Mai said as she pulled herself up.

* * *

On the roofs of the temple were 15 ninjas. They ran on, searching for Dashi, but they stopped when they ran into Xing.

"I will not let you near Master Dashi." Xing reached for the headband covering his eyes. "I shall see to it that you don't." The ninjas reached for their weapons as Xing pulled off the headband. "Sonic Staff, Sound!" The ninjas charged for Xing. He raised his staff and blocked three swords coming down on him. Two more ninjas slashed at Xing, who blocked each one.

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" He swiped his staff in the direction of the group of shadows and killed 10 of them. Two headed for him as he lowered his defense. He blocked the incoming attacks with his staff and jabbed it through a ninja. He swung the staff at the next ninjas head causing him to fall and swung down, killing it. He turned towards the three remaining ninjas, who raised their weapon and charged at him. "You don't learn do you?" He blocked and dodged the swords and swung his weapon, killing the ninjas as it made contact with each one. "The others are in danger. I must hurry."

* * *

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi twirled around, shooting hundreds of shards of ice at Zhou. Zhou smirked and held out his hand as a weapon materialized. As the ice shards reached him, a huge cloud of dust rose.

"Did... you get him?" Lee coughed as the dust cleared. As it cleared, the monks looked and saw what Zhou used to protect himself.

"Do you like them? I made these myself." Zhou held up two large scythes. "It's so good to use when you're pulling apart your victims. Piece by piece." He began laughing and charged at the monks.

"We need our weapons." Lee stepped back. "Shock Spear, Lightning!" A light-blue spear appeared in Lee's hands as he blocked the scythes.

"Lee!" Ling shouted as Zhou pushed him into a wall. "Bolt Whip, Thunder!" A chain-whip appeared in her hands. "Take this!" She jumped into the air and spun the whip around her body. "Thunder Shock!" She swiped a large wave of thunder at Zhou as he looked up.

"Fool." He smirked and blocked the attack. "Now it's my turn." He flew towards Ling and swung both scythes at her. "Huh?" Ling disappeared and Zhou looked all around to find her.

"Ahhh!" Ling rolled out of a portal and landed at Kai's feet. "Oww. Thanks Kai." She said, rubbing her rear.

"Shimo Staff, Water!" Zhou looked down as Omi swung a giant axe. Zhou barely dodged it and growled as he saw blood running down his arm.

"You little..."

"Galaxy Dagger, Space!" Kai threw the knife into the air and it disappeared in a portal. Reopening behind Zhou and sending the dagger at him.

* * *

"Come on. What's the matter?" Dashi taunted as he dodged each punch and kick Shen threw at him. "I'm fighting with both hands behind my back and you still can't hit me? I knew you were weak." Dashi grabbed Shen's fist and threw him into a wall.

"Shadow Slash, Darkness." Tim shot a large razor wave at Yang, who managed to get out of the wall and dodge.

"You fools. You underestimate me." Shen said as a dark aura grew around him. "Die!" He ran at Tim at blinding speed and jabbed his fist into his stomach, sending him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"That's it." Dashi charged at him and swept his foot under Shen. Shen jumped up and kicked his foot at Dashi, who blocked it on time. "Wow, you are strong." Dashi threw Shen back. "But you know. I didn't become a Grand Master by being lazy." A gray aura began to glow bright around Dashi. "It's been a while since a had a good fight." He cracked his neck. "So you wanna be the one that gives me that fight?"

"Hmph. Imbecile." Shen got into his fighting stance. "I'll kill you here."

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Raimundo looked all over the temple, trying to find the others. "I sure hope Kim's okay."

"Going somewhere?" Raimundo heard a deep voice from behind and saw another masked man. "I have been looking all over for you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of the Shadow Monks. I am Shadow Monks Liu." He bowed and smiled. "Now you shall be coming with me."

* * *

**Okay chapter 5 is done. Yeah I think my fight scenes(or whatever they're called on this site) got worse. Like I said, I don't think this fic is doing well. Whatever, go ahead and review.(not like it matters) :(**

**XSrules95  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here goes chapter 6. Also I want to thank angel-devil-2009 for cheering me up. I will never ever give up on any of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters**

**

* * *

**"Fool!" Zhou spun around and blocked Kai's dagger. "Do you really believe you can get the jump on me?" He vanished and reappeared in front of Kai and Ling.

"Ling!" Lee shouted as she and Kai were knocked unconscious. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!" He ran towards Zhou and jabbed his spear multiple times, but Zhou was able to block the attack.

"You're wasting you time." Zhou blocked another jab with one of his scythes and swung the other, cutting Lee's left arm. As Lee fell to the ground, Zhou raised his scythes, ready to strike.

"Wudai Blizzard, Ice!" Zhou turned around as Omi froze him. "Are you hurt my friend?"

"Don't... worry about... me." Lee pointed at Ling and Kai. "Make sure...they're okay." Lee passed out and Omi began hearing cracks.

"You annoying, little brat!" Zhou screamed as he broke the ice. "You'll pay for that!" Zhou began swinging his weapons at Omi, who struggled to block the attack with his staff.

"Tornado Strike, Water!" Omi jumped behind Zhou and sent him crashing into the wall. "Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami and called out its name trying to freeze Zhou again, but he quickly dodged the ice.

"Nice try." Zhou raised his arm. "But you'll have to try better than that." Power began surging through his arms as Omi readied himself for the attack. "Time to die young monk! Heylin Death Beam!" Omi put his arms up to try and shield himself from the blast, but it never came.

"You know. I thought you were stronger than that little Omi. I don't see why Master Chase is so interested in you." Omi opened his eyes and saw Shang standing in front of him with his sword out.

"Shang!" Omi shouted in surprise.

* * *

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground, causing large spikes to shoot out under Yang. He dodged the spikes and flew at Clay.

"Arrow Sparrow, Fire!" Kimiko threw several of her sparrows at Yang, stopping him as he tried to block it.

"Solar Bow, Light!" Mai took the chance to attack Yang, even though she knew that her attacks were weak at night. "Get him Clay!"

"Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!" Clay threw his Wudai Weapon, causing a large cloud of dust to from around Yang as it hit. "Did we get 'im?" Clay stepped forward to investigate, but stopped as he heard laughter.

"That was interesting." Yang laughed as the dust settled. "But I think you'll need much more power than that to stop me." He snapped his fingers and a large group of ninjas emerged from the shadows. "Attack."

"Where's Xing?" Mai said as she shot at the approaching ninjas. "And Dojo?" Mai screamed as the ninjas got closer. She looked to Clay and Kimiko, who were also having trouble with the ninjas.

"I guess he's with Master Fung and Dojo!" Clay answered as he threw one of the attackers into a small group of ninjas. After the attack began, Dojo had taken Master Fung and the elder monks somewhere away from the temple.

"Well we sure could use his help right about now!" Kimiko shouted angrily as she dodged several swords.

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" Kimiko, Clay and Mai looked up as Xing destroyed the remaining ninjas. "Are you alright?" He said, holding his staff.

"Yeah, but we still have one problem." Mai pointed to Yang.

"Now that we're together, how 'bout we show this fella how we kick butt, Xiaolin Style." Clay smiled as he and the others got into fighting stance.

"That's touching, I think I'll cry." Yang smiled and summoned 100 ninjas. "But I'm not the crying type, so I guess I'll just have to kill you." He motioned for his minions to attack.

"Get ready." The monks stood still, ready to fight. Just then they heard an annoying laughter and saw a witch and an annoying little evil genius. The ninjas looked up as an army of Jack-bots began shooting at them.

"Wuya! Jack! What are you doing here!" Kimiko glared at Wuya as she and Jack landed in front of them.

"Quiet you brat. As much as I hate to admit it, we're here to help you."

"I ain't gonna believe that you two are here to help." Clay as he got into fighting stance.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Chase's idea." Jack said as he looked back.

"Are you done bickering." The monks, Wuya and Jack looked up to Yang, who was hovering over them. "Wuya, what are you doing here? I thought Dashi got rid of you for good." He smiled and held out his arm. "I guess I'll have to do it myself." His arm began to glow as he gathered his chi for an attack.

* * *

"You're good." Dashi said as he began dodging Shen's punches.

"Oh, quiet will you." He aimed a kick at Dashi's head, but he was able to block the kick and deliver a powerful punch at Shen's chest. Shen staggered backwards as he clutched onto his chest.

"C'mon. Show me that you're able to stand up to a Grand Master." Dashi smiled as he put his hands behind his back. Shen smiled.

"Not alone." He put his hands up. "But you forget." A large group of ninjas began to sprout up from the shadows. "I have allies."

"Still not fighting fair are we?" Dashi looked all around him as 50 ninjas circled him. "I guess this'll be a while." The ninjas charged, but just then, a long haired man appeared in front of him and quickly got rid of the enemies. The man turned around. Dashi glared at the man.

"What are you doing here Chase?"

* * *

"Ahhh!" Raimundo screamed as Liu flung him through the wall.

"Stand down. I don't want to kill you. Yet." Liu smiled as he picked Raimundo up. "I need you alive for just a few more minutes."

"What... do you... want?" Raimundo struggled to say as Liu choked him. "What do... you want... from me?" Liu dropped him on the ground as stomped on his chest.

"I need the key." Liu said as he pressed down on Raimundo's chest. "And you are the one that has it."

"What... key?" Raimundo said. Liu smiled and picked him up.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**There you have it folks. Chapter 6. I'll try to get the next chaps up sooner or later, but right now I'm starting to get a small case of the deadly writer's block. So you'll have to wait. See you later. :)  
**

**XSrules95  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 people. I also want to say thank you to those that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and I never will**

**

* * *

**"You see...the key I need is inside you." Liu explained as he grasped Raimundo's shirt. "All you have to do is relax." His right hand began to glow as he reached for Raimundo's chest. "Do not worry. This won't hurt a bit...it'll hurt much more than that." He smiled. A hole opened in Raimundo's chest as Liu reached in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raimundo screamed in pain as Liu removed whatever was inside his body.

"Here it is." Liu smiled as he pulled out his hand. He was holding a small orb with ancient Heylin symbols. "Don't worry, I won't kill you now." He said as he dropped Raimundo to the ground. "I want you to see your world end before your eyes as my master destroys everything in this wretched realm." He said as Raimundo lay on the ground, losing consciousness. Liu then raised his hand high into the air. "Come my brothers, it is time."

* * *

"Hyaa!" Shang slashed his sword downwards at Zhou as Omi distracted him. Zhou turned around as he heard Shang's cry and barely dodged the attack.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi shot a barrage of ice shards at Zhou. Omi was able to get a few shots on Zhou before he jumped back.

"Heylin Blade Slash!" Shang appeared above Zhou and swiped his oversized sword down, sending a giant razor slash at him.

"Wha..." Zhou looked up as the attack struck his body and a giant cloud of dust rose again.

"Are we victorious?" Omi walked forward, but was halted by Shang.

"No." When the dust cleared, Zhou was seen standing with his left arm covered with a large amount blood.

"You... will pay for that!" Zhou held up both of his scythes and connected both ends, creating a double-sided scythe. "Now you die!" He spun the weapon and stepped forward, ready to kill Shang and Omi, but he suddenly stopped. "I see." He scowled at the two. "Consider yourselves lucky. My brother has retrieved what we have come for, now there is no reason for us to stay any longer. I suggest you look after the Dragon of Wind young water dragon." Then he disappeared as his body was enshrouded with darkness.

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted as he started running towards the inside of the temple.

"Omi! Wait." Shang pointed to Lee, Ling, and Kai's unconscious figures. "Have you forgotten about them?"

"But Shang, we must make haste. They are after..."

"Omi!" Shang stopped him. "I know he's your friend and leader, but he can take care of himself. Right now," He walked over and picked Kai up. "they need us." Shang called out for Chase's jungle cats to help carry Omi's friends.

"Maybe Mai can help them." Omi suggested. Shang nodded and they ran to where Mai and the others were located.

* * *

"Clay!" Kimiko shouted as Yang dropped threw him to the ground. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko started kicking at Yang as her feet caught on fire. He dodged two kicks, but Kimiko swept her foot under him and landed a kick in his chest as he fell, sending him into a distant wall. "That one's for Clay!"

"You little..." Yang flew out of the wall towards Kimiko, but 5 Jack-bots opened fire at him, temporarily stopping him.

"I got your back!" Jack smiled at Kimiko.

"Okay, thanks, but ew."

"What is the point of these useless contraptions." Yang said as he destroyed the last Jack-bot in his way.

"That's what I'm always telling that stupid boy." Wuya said as she faced Yang.

"Hey, you know I can hear you!"

"My my, Wuya." Yang laughed. "It seems you are nothing more than a baby-sitter now." Steam rose from Wuya's head as she charged at Yang. She aimed a kick at his head, but he was able to dodge it. Then she threw a punch at his body. Yang grabbed her hand. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. When will you stop trying Wuya." He threw her up at Jack, who screamed. "You always were the weakest. You should've stayed with the Xiaolin."

"Arrow Sparrow, Fire!" Kimiko threw 10 birds, hoping they would hit Yang. Yang turned around and jumped out of the way and appeared beside her, kicking her in the side.

"My turn." His hands began to glow as he raised them in the air. Kimiko looked to Mai and Xing, who were occupied with helping Jack's robots take out the rest of the ninjas. "Any last words?"

"Rai..." She said in a low voice. She closed her eyes as Yang swung his hand down. She didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yang walking backwards.

"I'll kill you some other time." He smiled. "Our presence here is no longer needed. You should check on your leader. I believe I feel his life force fading." He disappeared and she heard Mai and Xing running to her aid.

"I'm fine." She said as Mai helped her up. "We need to find Raimundo." She ran into the temple as fast as she can. Xing followed her and Mai started for the building, but stopped when she heard footsteps.

"Mai!" She looked over and saw Omi and Shang carrying Lee, Ling, and Kai. "We need your assistance." Omi said, urgency in his voice. She nodded and began healing her friends.

"Are you imbeciles alright?" Shang smiled as he helped Jack and Wuya up.

"Oh, quiet will you? I don't need your help." Wuya glared at Shang.

"I do."

"Shut it, Jack." Shang said as he picked him up. "Come, we have to find Master Chase."

"Ouch!" Shang looked over and saw Lee and the others getting up as Mai finished healing them. "What's going on." Omi quickly filled them in on what has happened so far.

"Now that we know what's going on, we have to hurry if we're gonna save Rai." Lee said as he and others ran inside the temple.

* * *

"Argh!" Shen staggered back as Chase and Dashi landed several attacks on him.

"Just like old times." Dashi smiled at Chase.

"Do not remind me." Chase replyed as he jumped towards Shen. "Monkey Strike!" Chase kicked Shen in the side of the head as Dashi punched him into a nearby wall.

"I'll kill you!" Shen pulled himself out of the wall and aimed his palm towards the two masters. "Heylin Soul Shock!" Several dark electric shocks flew all over the place as Dashi and Chase dodged the attack. He stopped the attack and ran towards Chase.

"Repulse the Monkey!" Chase grabbed Shen's leg as he kicked and threw him to Dashi. Dashi kicked him into the air and jumped up after him. He palmed Shen in the stomach and kicked down on him, sending him shooting to the ground.

"You've had enough?" Dashi said as he landed. Chase walked over to his side. Shen began to laugh.

"It seems that my brother has obtained the key from the Shoku Warrior." Dashi's eyes widened as Chase glared at Shen. "I shall take my leave." Chase and Dashi ran after him, but he was gone before they reached him.

"No." Dashi ran over to Tim and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on Chase, we have to hurry." Dashi ran towards the temple as he carried Tim's body, but stopped when Chase didn't follow. "What are you waiting for?"

"It is too late." Chase said, maintaining his calm composure.

"What do you mean? We can still stop them!"

"Do you really have that much faith in the young monks?" Chase looked at Dashi, who stood still, glaring at him. Chase sighed. "Fine." Chase followed Dashi into the temple.

* * *

"Now my brothers. It is time. Come." Liu opened a portal and began to walk forward, but stopped as he heard footsteps.

"Raimundo!"Kimiko ran over to his body and looked up. "What did you do!" Kimiko shouted angrily. The others arrived as she did. Dashi and Chase arrived at the other side of the room. Mai glanced over and saw Dashi holding someone.

"Tim!" She started over there, but Clay stopped her.

"It seems that you are all here." Liu laughed. "But it is too late. Now that we have the key, your world will come to an end!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Liu!" Dashi shouted. "I've looked into it and the key will only activate on the night of the Xiaolin Day of Elements."

"So that gives us five months." Shen said. "But you'll never be able to stop us." He smiled.

"Hmph. That is enough time. We have waited 1400 years, we can wait even more." Yang said.

"Try and stop us." Zhou taunted. "You are all too weak. Our master will be freed and you shall all die." The Shadow Monks walked into the portal, leaving the monks and their allies looking over to each other, wondering what will happen now.

"Rai." Kimiko whispered as she knelt down next to him. Mai walked up to Kimiko and put her hands on Raimundo's forehead. Her hands began to glow.

"He'll be okay. But I don't know how long it'll be until he wakes up." Everybody was silent. Chase motioned for Shang, Wuya, and Jack to leave.

"So," Lee broke the silence. "what do we do now?"

* * *

**That's all for chapter 7. I don't think I ended this chapter well, but what the hey. I'll try to have the next chapters up later this week. In the meantime, how about telling me how you like my story or giving me tips on how to improve it.**

**XSrules95  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay, I just got a lot of inspiration and felt that I should get this chapter down before I lose it. And I wanna, again, thank those that reviewed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever own XS**

**P.S. I've put a list of the Shadow Monks on my profile if anyone needs help keeping track of them.  
**

**

* * *

**Deep in the mountains of China, was a great palace. The sky around it was dark. Inside a portal opened and four figures stepped out.

"Now that we have the key, we must gather the offerings for the ritual." Liu said as he walked to a big room with markings on the ground.

"But we already have all the offerings. What more do we need?" Shen asked as he and his brothers followed. Liu laughed.

"What we need," He turned and smiled. "are the souls of 1,000 mortals." The others looked at their brother and smiled. "We shall begin after you have recovered from your wounds." Liu walked to his meditation room as the others did the same.

"Need some help?" Liu opened his eyes as a very small food product landed on his shoulder.

"Hannibal. Is that you? It has been too long." Liu smiled.

"Yes it has my friend." Hannibal jumped onto the ground. "I must say, you have done well getting that orb. You know, instead of using that there orb to open the portal, you could take all the power for yourself." He smiled as Liu stood up.

"Hmm." Liu picked Hannibal up. "Yes, I can." Hannibal grinned, thinking that Liu had fallen for his trick. "But," Liu tightened his grip around the bean. "that would mean dishonoring my brothers and disobeying my master. And I have known you long enough to know that you would take all the powers for yourself." He walked to a nearby wall and opened a portal.

"Wait Liu, what are you doing?" Hannibal shouted as Liu pulled his arm back.

"I am sending you back to the Yin-Yang world. You have overstayed your welcome here!" He threw Hannibal into the portal and grinned as it closed.

"That takes care of one nuisance." Shen said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Yes." Liu walked to the wall and waved his hand across it. The wall showed an image of the temple. "Now that leaves the monks." The wall changed images and showed a palace. "And Chase Young."

* * *

In the temple, the monks were helping to rebuild it after what had happened. After a hard day's work, the monks were found in the medical wing of the temple, sitting and watching Raimundo.

"It has been a week and he is still not awake." Tim said as he leaned on the wall. What is his condition Mai?"

"He's starting to get better, but" She said as she rose from her seat. "I still can't determine when he'll wake up." Tim nodded and left. Lee and Mai followed.

Dashi walked to the door as Dojo wrapped himself around his neck. "Come on." He motioned for the others to leave. "He'll recover soon. Right now," He looked at the rebuilt temple. "we should get some rest. We have a long way to go if you're all going to want to have a chance against the Shadow Monks." Everyone left and slept for the night. Everyone except a certain fire dragon.

She walked into the room that Raimundo was in and took a seat near his bed. _'Rai.' _She thought as she looked at the wounds he received from his fight with Liu. _'Why? Why didn't you call for help?' _She soon found herself falling asleep. Just as she was about to, a blinding light shined on in front of her. "Huh?"

The light was coming from Raimundo's mark. "Raimundo!" Kimiko smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Uhhh." He groaned as he got up. "Where am I?" He scanned the room and was about to speak when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Kimiko? Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the medical room at the temple. You've been out for a week." Kimiko filled Raimundo in on what's happened over th week. The next day everything went normally.

"Well now that Raimundo's okay." Dashi said as he looked from one monk to the next. "I say we start on training." Everyone groaned except Omi and Tim. "Oh, don't give me that. I'm sure you can handle it." Dashi grinned and snapped his fingers. A giant training course emerged from the ground. The monks' jaws dropped to the ground the moment they saw it. Except Tim. "Now," Dashi grinned. "who wants to go first?"

* * *

**Yeah I'm sorry that chapter was short, but school has me beat. Some of you should know what I mean. Anyway, that's all for now. 'Till next time.**

**XSrules95  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**First of all, I just want to thank dramaREDqueen27 for reviewing. Second of all, I got nothing else to say**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters**

**P.S. I just remembered that Xiaolin Showdown is returning next year and that they are also releasing the second and third seasons on DVD as well :)**

**

* * *

**"My legs, I can't feel them." Lee groaned as he and the rest of the monks limped into the kitchen for lunch.

"At least you can walk." Raimundo said as he crawled to a chair and pulled himself up. He turned to the door as Omi collapsed and Clay picked him up. "And I thought Fung-man's training was bad."

"Master Dashi's training is what we need if we ever hope to defeat the Shadow Monks." Tim said as he and Mai walked in to join the others. "Remember, we have until the Xiaolin Day of Elements to stop them."

"What is this Xiaolin Element Day thing anyway?" Raimundo questioned as Clay handed him an ice pack.

"The Xiaolin Day of Elements is the day when your elements grow stronger." Master Fung explained as he looked at each monk.

"But, Master Fung. If our elements are stronger on that day, then why must we train?" Omi asked.

"You must train, young monks. Though your elements may grow much more powerful, you will be unable to control it." Master Fung said as he walked away. "For now, you must relax. Dashi tells me that your training has yet to begin." He smiled and left.

For several weeks the monks trained. Meanwhile, Chase Young and his apprentice are doing the same.

"Hyaa!" Shang kicked at Chase, but he caught his leg and threw him to the wall. Shang quickly recovered and charged at Chase. He threw a punch and as Chase caught his fist, he dropped on one hand and aimed a kick for Chase's head.

"You will have to try harder than that!" Chase dodged the attack and punched Shang in the chest, sending him into the ground. "That is enough for today." Shang rose from the ground and bowed. Chase stopped. "There is something troubling you."

"Yes master." Shang said, still bowing. "I have felt a strange disturbance. Like..."

"Hannibal is gone." Chase interrupted. "It seems that bothersome bean has been sent back to the Yin-Yang world." He smiled and left, leaving Shang alone.

"I see."

* * *

One month has passed and the monks training had been going well. The Shadow Monks were sitting in the meditation room, watching the monks training.

"It's time." Liu got up and opened a portal.

"Now that we are all well." Zhou said as he rose. "We can now gather the souls."

"Where shall we begin brother?" Yang smiled.

"We shall start here." Shen waved his hand across the portal and an image of a large city. "New York." The four Heylin master walked through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

At the temple, training had gotten slightly easier for the monks.

"Lee it's your turn." Dashi handed Lee the Eye of Dashi. "All you have to do is hit those four targets." He pointed to four training dummies scattered around.

"Finally, I can show the others that I've gotten better with the shen gong wu." Lee pointed the wu at the dummies. "Eye of Dashi, Lightning!"

"Your holding it backwards, dude!" Raimundo yelled out as the others laughed.

"Huh? Uh-O..." Lee was sent hurling into the others as lightning shot out from the wu. Dashi shook his head and picked him up.

"Training's done for the day." Dashi had Dojo pick up the shen gong wu and return them to the vault. "I can't shake off this feeling that something bad's about to happen." He told Dojo.

"What do you mean?" Dojo asked as he wrapped himself around Dashi's neck.

"We'll find out soon enough."

Later that night, the monks were sitting in the Grand Hall talking.

"Hey guys, you better check this out." Kimiko said as she spun her laptop around to the others. There were news report coming in from the states saying that four masked men have killed hundreds of people.

"We gotta find Dashi." Raimundo ran and the others followed. "Dashi we there's..."

"I know. Dojo."

"Got it." Dojo transformed as Dashi hopped on. "Hurry up kids. We don't have much time." Raimundo and the others got on and they were off to New York.

* * *

"Freeze!" The police pointed their guns at Zhou in an attempt to stop him. Zhou laughed and raised his scythes. The policemen fired their guns.

"Stop that tickles." Zhou laughed. The cops ran out of ammunition and stared at the Zhou. "Oh, are you done? Well it's my turn." Zhou swung his weapons and the cops fell to the ground, headless.

"How many souls do we need?" Shen stood next to Liu on the Empire State Builiding.

"Only 400 more." Liu laughed as he looked down. "Zhou and Yang seems to be having fun." Down on the streets, people ran as Yang and his Shadow Ninjas chased after them.

"Kill them all!" Yang's ninjas chased after everyone near them, but they were soon stopped as the military arrived. The soldiers shot the ninjas, destroying them. Yang jumped in front of them. "Hmm. Those are odd weapons." He said as held out his arm. "Let me see how strong they are." He advanced towards the soldiers as they ordered him to stand down. Yang raised his arm and the soldiers opened fire. After their guns ran out of ammunition, Yang smiled at them. "Are you finished?" He charged and screams were heard as Liu and Shen laughed.

"Go Shen. Collect more souls. I sense the monks are near." Shen nodded and jumped down.

* * *

**Heh, I'm pretty sure I messed up with this chapter, but I'll learn from my mistakes and I'll find out if it was a good or bad chapter from my loyal readers and reviewers. Anyway, go ahead and review. While you're doing that, I'll keep my ears open for any news about XS.**

**XSrules95  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Finally, I got this chapter up! I hit a bit of a wall and couldn't figure out how I would do this chapter. I won't bother you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Xiaolin Showdown**

**P.S. I just found out that the FOURTH SEASON OF XS ARRIVES JAN. 6 2011! (well, that's what I read on the internet anyway)**

**

* * *

**The monks were horrified as they saw the situation in New York. As they landed in Times Square, they were greeted by the site of bodies and destroyed buildings.

"Looks like we're too late." Dashi said as he searched the rubble for any survivors. "Seems that the military's involved too." He looked towards the sky as helicopters flew over the city. "Come on!" He motioned for them to follow as he ran towards the sound of gunshots.

"Aren't we supposed to run away from the gunshots."

"Shut up Lee!" Ling shouted back as she ran with the others.

"Wait." Dashi stopped and looked at the buildings surrounding them. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Danger Sneakers!" Clay put on the wu and felt a disturbance. "Get ready fellas. Looks like we have some company." The others got jumped out of the way as 30 ninjas slashed their swords down on the monks. "Wudai Terra Smash, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground causing large pillars of earth to shoot out and killed five of the enemies.

"Thunder Bomb!" Ling clapped her hands together and sent a wave of thunder at three ninjas behind Clay. "I got your back cowboy." She smiled.

"Ew!" Lee shouted as he looked over to Ling and Clay. "That's my sister!" Lee turned around and blocked an incoming attack with his spear. "Storm Shock, Lightning!" Several bolts of lightning shot out from his hands, killing three more ninjas.

"Sonic Boom, Sound!"

"Star Slash, Space!" Xing and Kai combined their attacks and killed 10 of the ninjas.

"Well done Xing, but I can do much better!" Omi called out and charged towards five of the ninjas. Xing shook his head as he dodged an attack. "Wudai Whirlpool, Water!" He raised both arms up and gathered a large amount of water.

"Where does he get all that water?" Lee shouted as Omi brought down the raging waters onto the ninjas, killing them. "Actually don't answer that."

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"

"Solar Flare, Light!" Kimiko and Mai launched their attacks at the remaining enemies, killing them.

"That takes care of that." Kimiko said as she looked at the others. "Wait where's Raimundo?"She scanned the area in search of the two.

"And Tim and Dashi." Mai included. "Dojo, do you know?"

"Dashi told me that you guys had it covered so he took Raimundo and Tim to stop the Shadow Monks." Dojo answered as he slithered out from under a rock. Just as Kimiko was about to answer, the team heard an ominous laughter.

"I guess we have more important things to take care of." Lee said as he and the others looked at where the laughter was coming from.

"If it isn't the young Xiaolin Monks. What are you doing here?"

"Yang." Kimiko glared at the smiling Heyin master.

"We have come here to stop your evil plans." Omi got into his fighting stance and the others did the same. "Surrender now or suffer a most humiliating defeat."

"Yeah, you're outnumbered anyway." Ling smirked.

"You believe you can defeat me. How foolish can you children be." He laughed.

"I'll show you!" Kimiko shouted and pulled out her Wudai Weapon. "Arrow Sparrow, Fire!" She threw a large number of flaming birds, but Yang caught them and dropped them on the floor.

"A warriors who loses their temper can never win." His body began to glow. "Remember that young one." Yang raised his arm and summoned 40 more ninjas.

* * *

Near the Empire State building, U.S. soldiers were running as Zhou swung his weapons all over the place, cutting down anything and anyone in the way.

"This is just too much fun!" Zhou laughed as Shen shook his head.

"Calm down Zhou. Brother says we only need a few more souls left." Shen stopped and looked to an open building. "And it seems that we have company." Zhou looked over and smiled as Raimundo and Tim walked out into the open.

"Why, hello there Xiaolin Monks. Have you come seeking death?"

"Oh shut it will you? I came to get some payback for hurting my friends." Raimundo took out his Wudai Weapon and called out it's name, shooting a large gust of wind at the two Shadow Monks.

"Heylin Soul Barrier." Shen waved his hand and blocked the attack.

"Blade of Shadows, Darkness." The shadows raced towards Tim as he summoned his Guardian Weapon. "Shadow Slash, Darkness." He swung his sword down and a large razor wave of darkness destroyed the barrier. "Let's go Raimundo." Tim said as he stood there, looking as calm as Master Fung.

"Bring it on!" Zhou connected his scythes and Shen opened a small portal, pulling out a Chinese Dao.

"I got the idiot with the scythes, you get the scrawny one. Got it." Tim only nodded his head in response and both groups charged towards each other, colliding with great force.

* * *

"Only 50 more souls and we can finally complete the ritual." Liu said as he held the orb and looked over the destruction of the city. "Dashi, you made it. I figured that you wouldn't arrive." He said, still looking at the city. "It's magnificent, is it not?"

"All I see is a deranged psycho-path that wants nothing, but the approval of his master." Dashi glared at the man. "Don't you know that when you open the portal, he'll toss you away like nothing. He doesn't need you. He is just using you." Dashi tried to reason with Liu, but to no avail.

"Hmph. Do not try to stop me with your foolish tricks Dashi." Liu turned around and took a step towards Dashi. "I will kill you here, then nothing will stand in our way of bringing back our master." He put the orb away and got into his fighting stance as Dashi glared at him.

"Fine. If you won't listen to reason..." Dashi got into his fighting stance as well. "I'll have to kill you."

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 10. I must say, I think I'm starting to get better at this. Whatever, in the meanwhile. Leave a review and I'll be on the lookout for any signs of new XS news. Also, I'll try to get the next chapter up later this week.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**This chapter was easier than I expected. Oh and about season four, I'm hoping what I read about it is true, if not then I hope they still go on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Xiaolin Showdown. (sucks doesn't it?)  
**

**

* * *

**"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground sending 15 ninjas into the air. Xing and Ling jumped into the air and summoned their weapons.

"Sonic Staff, Sound!"

"Bolt Whip, Thunder!" Xing swung his staff around him as he neared a group of ninjas. Ling appeared in the middle of the remaining ones and spun the chain-whip around her body.

"Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!" Clay threw his weapon, striking 10 more ninjas trying to get behind the others. He turned to Yang, who stood atop a destroyed building, watching over the battle. "Wudai Earth Coffin!" He smashed his fists into the ground, causing a coffin to shoot up from underneath Yang, trapping him inside. "I ain't letting you getting away you varmint." Clay closed his fists, making the makeshift coffin to tighten around Yang.

"Clay, lookout!" Ling warned. Clay looked behind him and saw Yang sitting on a piece of a destroyed building.

"How did you..." Was all Clay said before he was sent flying into a building.

"That was a neat trick." Yang said as he walked towards the hole left behind by Clay. "But you'll need to do better than that."

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"

"Lightning Blast!" Omi and Lee combined their elements and sent a powerful attack from behind. Yang turned and tried to dodge the attack, but couldn't move.

"What!" He looked down and saw that Clay had encased his feet in stone. "You!" Yang held his arms up in an attempt to lessen the force of the attack as it hit him.

"Nice job guys!" Kimiko said as she ran over to the others. "We should hurry. Rai probably needs our help." As the others ran ahead, Mai started running besides Kimiko.

"Gotta help Rai, huh?" She smiled at Kimiko and ran ahead to catch up to the others. Kimiko felt a blush as Mai ran off, then realized that she was falling behind and rushed to catch up to the rest of the team.

Back at the site of the monks fight with Yang, a pile of rubble began to move. Suddenly a hand shot out from underneath.

"You will not fool me twice young ones." Yang laughed as he rose from the ground. "Come to me my shadows." Yang's Shadow Ninjas emerged from the shadows as he moved his limbs around to regain feeling. "Have you completed the mission?" One of the shadows nodded and Yang laughed. "Now we must report this to brother. Come my shadows." He and the shadows disappeared.

* * *

"Dark Fist." Tim's attack destroyed the ground as Shen dodged it. Tim turned around and swung his sword as Shen ran up from behind. Shen raised his weapon and blocked it. Tim and Shen were in a deadlock, but Shen smiled and pressed the palm of his hand on his opponent.

"Heylin Tiger Flames!" Tim disappeared as a large flame shot out from Shen's hand. "Where did he go!"

"Behind you." He turned around before Tim landed a roundhouse kick to his face and was sent flying towards a wall. Shen bounced off the wall and charged at Tim. Tim held his sword in one arm and raised it to defend as Shen lunged his weapon. He slashed his sword down on Tim, but he dodged and slashed at Shen, missing his body and slicing his arm instead.

"A fine display of swordsmanship." Shen said as blood dripped from his left arm. "Now I will show what I can do with a blade." He held the sword inches from his face and charged. Tim stood calm and charged as well.

"Die, you little brat!" Zhou spun his scythes in the area around him, cutting anything in its path. Raimundo jumped as Zhou brought the scythe down. "Stand still so I can cut you!"

"In your dreams!" Raimundo shouted back and continued dodging. "Shoku Razor Cyclone, Wind!" A small powerful cyclone shot out from Raimundo's hand as he aimed it for Zhou. Zhou twirled his weapons in front of him, rendering the attack useless.

"Nothing can get past my scythes." He smirked and pulled his arm back. "Now die!" He flung his weapon at Raimundo, who easily dodged it.

"Ha! What was that supposed to..." Raimundo stopped when he couldn't find Zhou. "Where'd you go?" He turned around and saw the scythes turning around and flying back at him. He got ready to dodge, but when the scythes got closer, Zhou appeared behind it and grabbed the weapons. He swung down, but Raimundo was able to get out of the way before it could cut his head.

"Hmph. You're fast." Raimundo smirked and raised his Wudai Weapon. "But I'm faster." Zhou threw his weapon and repeated the attack, causing Raimundo to use most of his energy dodging. It seems you are getting tired." Zhou smiled as Raimundo knelt on one knee. "Allow me to help you." He raised his scythes and slashed at Raimundo's head. Just as the scythes reached Raimundo, Zhou was pushed back by an unknown force. "What was that?" Zhou stared at the sight of Raimundo glowing as his body hovered in the air.

"Dragon's Fist, Wind!" Raimundo's eyes were silver and the mark on his arm glowed as he charged at Zhou.

"What's going on!" Zhou was backing away as Raimundo got closer. "No!" Just as the attack was about to hit, Liu appeared in front of him, blocking the attack. "Brother."

"Zhou...we must go now! We have the souls...get to the portal!" Liu struggled to hold back Raimundo. Zhou nodded and headed for a portal that his brothers were waiting at. Liu pushed Raimundo back, but the attack had taken its toll on him. "What is happening?"

Raimundo laughed maniacally. "I don't know what's happening, but it feels like all the pain's gone away and I've gotten stronger." Raimundo appeared in front of Liu and kicked him over to the other Shadow Monks near the portal. "This feels great! Like I have enough power to kill you!" Liu and his brothers ran through the portal before Raimundo's second attack hit them, instead it hit and completely destroyed a building. A tornado began to form around him, destroying everything caught in it.

"Raimundo, stop!" Tim shouted, trying to get his rival to stop, but when Tim got closer, he was sent flying towards the rest of the monks that had just arrived.

"What in tarnation is goin' on?" Clay asked as he held onto his hat.

"Raimundo!" The others shouted as they watched the Dragon of Wind standing in the middle of a tornado, destroying everything. Just then, Grand Master Dashi appeared behind Raimundo and knocked him out.

"Grand Master Dashi, what's wrong with Raimundo?" Kimiko asked as Dashi approached them, carrying Raimundo.

"It's the mark." He replied. "I'm afraid it's happening." He looked at Tim, who nodded. "We have to go back. It seems that we failed here." The monks mounted Dojo and flew out of New York City. But in the midst of the destroyed building, an army general watched the monks fly off.

* * *

**Okay that does it for tonight. I have nothing else to say except this. **

**Note: 11/27/10- I rewrote this chapter and took out the General. I can't really find a way to incorporate the U.S. Army into my story, so I changed this chapter a bit.  
**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**XSrules 95  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm back. I just wanna say thanks to all who meme12345bunny, DarknessMoon96, and xs for reviewing. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: It's a good thing I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters because I'd screw everything up**

**

* * *

**"What has happened?" Master Fung asked as Dashi and the monks jumped off of Dojo.

"It's what we feared." Master Fung nodded and called the elder monks to take Raimundo to the medical wing. "You guys should get some rest. And don't worry about training tomorrow." Dashi started towards his room. "I'm afraid we'll need you at your strongest for tomorrow." Dashi sighed and shut the door to his room. The monks went to their rooms and rested, but Kimiko remained awake and decided to check on her best friend.

"You should be resting." Kimiko quickly turned around to see if anyone was behind her. There she saw Tim looking out a window.

"I could say the same to you." She sighed and lowered her defenses. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"The same reason you are here." He walked to the door leading into the room Raimundo was currently in. "It is obvious you care much about him." Tim said as he looked down at the figure laying in bed. "He too, shares your feelings." Kimiko blushed as Tim walked away. "I suggest you get your rest. I will watch over him for tonight."

"What's happening to him?" Kimiko glared at Tim. "I know you know. Now tell me why!" Kimiko yelled. Tim stared at her and sighed.

"It is the mark. It not only held the orb capable of freeing the Shadow Monks' master, but a dangerous dragon spirit as well." Kimiko looked curiously at the guardian. "The spirit is beginning to consume Raimundo's own spirit. I fear that if the spirit is able to do this," He walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness. "we will have to kill Raimundo."

"No! We can't!" Kimiko shouted. "Rai's stronger than that! He'll stop that spirit and everything will be fine!" Tears started running down her eyes.

"Enough!" Kimiko stepped back, startled by the guardian's sudden outburst. He sighed. "I apologize. I do know of a way that will help Raimundo. A way that we can help the Dragon of Wind. We will need to use the Shadow of Fear to enter Raimundo's mind. From there we will need to help Raimundo defeat the dragon spirit. Dashi is making preparations for tomorrow." Kimiko glanced over to Raimundo and memories of their time together at the temple flooded her mind. "Go. Rest. For tomorrow we begin." She nodded and walked away, leaving Tim to guard Raimundo.

On her way back, Kimiko bumped into Mai. "Ow. Mai, what are you doing out so late?" Kimiko asked as she helped Mai up.

"I can ask you the same thing." Mai said, dusting herself off. "I'm just... looking for Tim." She said, blushing at the end of her sentence.

"He's guarding Rai. Just making sure he's okay." Kimiko and Mai decided to go to the kitchen for a little snack.

"I've never seen him like this." Mai sighed, looking down at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Tim. He's been different since his fight with Raimundo." She looked out the window. "He's been happy. It's kinda weird. He's never been like that. I guess he's finally found someone that can match his strength." Kimiko giggled. "What's so funny?" Mai looked at Kimiko curiously.

"I knew it." Kimiko smiled and began walking to her room. Mai sat at the table, thinking about what Kimiko said. She finally realized what she meant and started chasing after Kimiko, who was waiting in the hallway for her.

The next day, everyone was waiting for Dashi. They sat around the room watching for any signs of Raimundo recovering. Kimiko sat closest to him. She glanced at the door, eagerly awaiting Dashi's arrival. Tim saw her and shook his head.

"Okay, does everyone know what we have to do?" Dashi said as he walked into the room, carrying the Shadow of Fear and other various shen gong wu. He nodded and gave everyone one shen gong wu to each monk, except Lee.

"Why don't I get one?" He whined. His sister shook her head and slapped him upside his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Everyone ready?" Dashi handed the wu to Omi.

"You are not coming with us?" Omi asked.

"Nope. You guys are the only ones that can stop it. But you'll have to hurry. If you hadn't noticed, Raimundo has already begun his fight."

"Shadow of Fear!" The wu transported the monks into Raimundo's mind.

"Be safe young monks." Master Fung said as he watched the young dragons leave.

* * *

The monks landed in a big city. It was dark and the buildings were destroyed. "Where are we?" Kimiko asked.

Mai scanned the area, trying to figure out their location. "It's Rio." She answered. "I guess Raimundo was thinking about this place before he was attacked."

"We must find Raimundo at once! Follow me!" Omi ran around a corner and was gone.

"I reckon he'll be back in..." Clay held up his fingers and counted down from three.

As soon as he reached one, Omi was running back to them. "I have no idea where I am going."

"Guys." Xing spoke up. "I feel a strong vibration in the air near here. I believe it is where Raimundo is." The monks started to follow Xing. "Come on Kai!" He shouted back. She was kneeling down, playing with a flower she had found on the ground.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled and ran ahead.

"Xing, I shall go on ahead." Tim jumped up and disappeared.

"Wow, I forgot how fast he was." Lee said as he ran beside his sister.

"How does he do that?" Clay wondered.

"We don't know. It's like he just takes one step and he ends up like a mile away. We keep trying to figure out how he does it." Ling answered.

Just then, a huge blast was seen far ahead of them. "We have to hurry!" Kimiko ran faster. The others followed suit.

* * *

**Well, I don't think this chapter was good. And sorry for not updating faster, but writer's block and such. Anywhoo, read and review!**

**XSrules95  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ok, thank you, all who reviewed. On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters, they belong to Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.**

**

* * *

**"Hey, watch it!" Raimundo jumped off a rooftop just as a blast was about to hit him. "What do you want...and why do you look like me?"

"I want to kill you. Is that so hard to understand?" The silver figure hovered above Raimundo. It was like a perfect replica of him except his eyes were dragon-like. His voice was eerie and high-pitched.(if you don't know which anime I got that idea from then try to find out)

"Yes that is. But you still haven't answered my other question."

The spirit sighed. "I look like you because I've become one with you."

"That's creepy." Raimundo jumped out of the way after the spirit shot a powerful cyclone out of his hands. "Why would you wanna kill me anyway?"

The spirit grinned. "If I kill you...then I'll take over your body." He laughed and charged at Raimundo. He aimed a kick for his head, but Raimundo caught his foot and threw him through a building. Raimundo scanned the destroyed building searching for the spirit. Just then, the spirit appeared behind Raimundo and struck him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground.

Raimundo flew back into the air and punched at the spirit. The spirit blocked it and spun around Raimundo. He kicked Raimundo higher into the air and chased after him. Raimundo quickly recovered and turned around. "Shoku Razor Slash, Wind!" He swiped both arms down, sending two large, sharp wind projectiles down on the spirit.

The spirit smirked and a silver aura began to glow around him. "Shoku Razor Slash, Wind!" Raimundo's eyes widened in surprise as the spirit stopped his attack with the same one.

"How did you..."

"I've been in your body long enough to know everything about you. Even your moves."

"Again. Creepy." The spirit disappeared into the air. Raimundo focused his chi and sensed a disturbance in the air behind him. He spun around and kicked the spirit. "Shoku Typhoon Palm, Wind!" He struck the spirit in the chest and sent him flying to the ground. "Take that!" Raimundo laughed, but the spirit appeared behind him again and struck him in the back of the head.

"You wanna try that again?" The spirit grabbed Raimundo's leg and threw him into another building. "I'm just gonna end this." He smirked. "This is it! Dragon Cyclone!" A powerful tornado shot out of his hands, sending razor sharp winds racing towards Raimundo's semi-conscious body.

Raimundo tried to get up, but collapsed. _'This can't be happening. Why me?'_ He closed his eyes. "Sorry guys." He chuckled. "Sorry...Kimiko." He braced himself for the attack. Just then, Tim appeared in front of Raimundo and created a shield from the shadows around them. "Huh?"

"Have you grown weak Raimundo?"

"Just help me up." Tim knelt down and pulled out a shen gong wu. "Healing Petals." The wu began to glow and shot a small cloud around Raimundo. "Get up." He helped Raimundo up.

"Wow, I feel as good as new. It's a good thing we have that... Wait, how'd you get here?"

"We used the Shadow of Fear shen gong wu to enter your mind. The others are here. They are coming, but right now, I am the only one that can help you."

"You guys done in there!" The spirit laughed. "Hurry up so I can kill you."

"He's starting to get really annoying." Raimundo growled. "You ready?" Tim nodded and the two walked out. The spirit stopped laughing and hovered above them. "Let's go." Raimundo and Tim appeared in front and behind the spirit. Tim jabbed his fist at him and Raimundo kicked. He dodged both attacks, but Tim quickly spun and brought his foot down on the spirit, sending him spiraling towards the ground.

"Shoku Falcon Strike, Wind!" Raimundo used the wind to boost himself to the spirit and landed three hits on him. The spirit regained control in the air, but Tim raced towards him.

"Shadow Tendrils." He summoned three dark tendrils from the ground under his enemy. "Dark Fist." The spirit tried to dodge, but couldn't move. He looked down and saw the tendrils holding his legs and body.

He smirked. "You think that'll stop me? Think again!" He summoned a gust of razor sharp winds to cut the tendrils. "Dragon Strike!" He disappeared before Tim's attack could reach him and reappeared behind Tim. "Die!" He spun around and struck Tim in the back. He turned around to attack Raimundo, but he was gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Turn around." Raimundo jabbed his fist at the spirit's chest and kicked him into the air. "Shoku Star, Wind!" He appeared above the spirit and shot a strong gust of wind down on him."Shoku Razor Slash, Wind!" He swiped both arms down, sending two razor winds at the spirit.

"Shoku Wind Shield!" He blocked the attack and flew up into the air. "That was fun, but I'm starting to get tired." He disappeared into the air. Raimundo turned around, but was too slow. The spirit grabbed Raimundo by the neck and started choking him. "Die! Hurry up and die already!" He laughed as Raimundo slowly lost consciousness.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!"

"Orb of Tornami, Water!"

"Thorn of Thunderbolt, Thunder!" Kimiko, Omi and Ling knocked the spirit away from Raimundo as the others raced over to him and Tim.

"Raimundo pard'ner, you all right?"

"Rai!" Kimiko and Clay carried Raimundo over to a destroyed building as the others looked for Tim and held off the spirit. "Rai, are you okay?" Raimundo's head was resting on Kimiko's lap as Clay looked around for the Healing Petals since Mai was looking for Tim. Just then, the ground started to shake violently.

"Clay, is that your stomach?." Lee asked as he and the others rushed into the building, holding Tim's body.

"Now is not the time for tomfoolery." Omi pointed outside to the spirit. His body was glowing and a black and silver aura appeared around him.

"This is getting really annoying! Now it's time for you all to die!" Tornadoes began to form around him, destroying everything nearby."Come out and play monks!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait people. I had a long week. School's a ***** isn't it? I hope you all liked this one. So please leave a review telling me if you did or not. And one more thing I forgot to ask, but. What do you guys think of my OCs. And please be merciful.**

**XSrules95  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here people. Thank you to those that reviewed. **

**meme12345bunny: Actually, Tim is not my creation. He was one of my older brother's character's that he comes up with for games and one of my favorites**

**And I got the idea of an anti-Raimundo, I guess that's what I'm calling him, from Bleach.(Similar to Hollow Ichigo) On with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yay! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown!**

**

* * *

**"How's Raimundo doin', Fung?" Dashi asked urgently.

"It is difficult to say, Master Dashi, but it seems that he is..." Dashi, Fung and Dojo watched the Shoku Warrior struggle to stay alive.

"Come on kid." Dashi whispered.

* * *

"Die!" Kai, Lee, Ling, Omi, and Xing dodged a powerful cyclone shot by the spirit. He laughed maniacally as he began a relentless attacks on the monks. "This is much more fun!"

"This guy's starting to get on my nerves! Shock Spear!" Lee jumped into the air, a spear appearing in his hands. "Take this!" He lunged the spear, hoping it would hit the spirit.

"Idiot!" The spirit grabbed the spear and pulled Lee closer. "Nice try." He laughed and placed his palm in front of Lee. "Dragon Cyclone." Lee was sent flying into a destroyed building and was knocked unconscious. He descended to the ground laughing."Huh?" He glanced all around him and saw the monks heading for him.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff, Water!" Omi's staff transformed into a large sword.

"Bolt Whip, Thunder!" Ling's chain whip appeared in her hands as she angrily charged at the spirit. "No one hurts my brother except me!"

"Yeah, only Ling can do that to Lee you meanie! Galaxy Dagger, Space!" Kai threw her dagger into a portal and it disappeared.

"Sonic Staff, Sound!" Xing removed the headband covering his eyes and a staff materialized in front of him. He grabbed the staff and joined the others in the attack.

The spirit smirked at the sight of the four monks and chuckled. "This is gonna be fun. Wind Illusion!" His body dispersed into the air right when the monks reached him.

"Be wary my friends. I fear that this battle will not be easy." Omi said as they strengthened their defenses, ready for a fight.

"You're right baldy. This won't be easy." The spirit began laughing as hundreds of clones of him appeared around the monks. "Which one's the real me? Have fun." Omi growled and began attacking. The others did the same, but each time they attacked one, another took its place.

"There are too many!" Omi shouted.

"Can this get any worse?" Xing wondered. Just then, the clones began jumping around and attacked the monks.

"Okay, Xing. Don't ask that. Ever." Ling said as she defended herself against the attacking clones.

"Where's the real one?" Kai asked as she jumped into a portal and attacked two more illusions.

"It looks like they're in trouble." Kimiko said as she watched the battle. She looked over to Clay, who was still searching for the Healing Petals. Then she glanced over at Mai, who was trying her best to heal Tim. "Hang on Rai." She whispered. "Any luck Clay?"

"Found it!" He threw the wu over at Kimiko. She caught it and called out it's name. A golden cloud shot out and enshrouded Raimundo. Kimiko smiled as Raimundo began to wake up. She looked over to Mai and saw her hugging Tim as he began to regain consciousness. "I'll help the others. You little ladies take care of those two." Clay grinned, tipping his hat, but when he turned around he was knocked unconscious.

"Clay!" Kimiko glared at the spirit as he walked forward. Mai got up and held out her hand.

"Solar Bow, Light!" She shot several arrows at the smirking spirit, but he blocked each one with his hand. "Kimiko! you have to keep Raimundo away from him!" Kimiko hesitated for a second, but nodded and ran off with Raimundo slumped over her shoulder. Mai turned around and saw that the spirit was in front of her.

He chuckled and grabbed both of her hands. "Nice try girl. Now it's my turn." He threw Mai into a nearby wall. "Too easy." He began to walk forward, but stopped as he felt a powerful surge of energy emanating from behind. "Wha..." He was suddenly propelled out of the building and through three other buildings. He looked over to where the power was coming from and saw Tim.

"You will never lay a hand on her again." Tim said angrily as he picked Mai up. He carried her over to the corner and set her down there. Mai looked up and saw him walking towards the spirit before she lost consciousness.

"Tim."

"Heh. Come to save your girlfriend." The spirit smirked as Tim walked forward. "Oh, sure. Don't talk to me. I see how it is." Tim appeared in front of the spirit in the blink of an eye, the spirit's eyes widened before he was kicked into the air. "What!" Tim reappeared behind him and kicked him down, sending him spiraling towards the ground. The spirit regained his position in the air and looked down.

The shadows were racing towards Tim. The spirit scowled and charged down at him. "Shadow Slash." He swiped one arm and sent a razor sharp attack at the spirit. The attack was too fast for the spirit to dodge and he was hit. "It is not over yet. Blade of Shadows, Darkness." He jumped into the air and charged at the spirit.

"I'll get you for that!" The spirit yelled and held out both hands. "Twin Dragon Hurricane Blades!" Two katanas materialized in his hands. He flew down at the angry guardian. Both forces clashed in the air with devastating force.

"Hey guys look!" Kai pointed to Tim and the spirit fighting in the air. The illusions began to disappear.

"Come! We must present him with a leg." Omi called out.

"How can you get that wrong cueball!" Lee shouted out as his head popped out of the rubble.

"Lee, you're all right!" Ling ran over to Lee and gave him a hug. "Don't get used to this." She pulled him out and they proceeded to help Tim.

* * *

"Ahh!" Raimundo screamed as he got up, startling Kimiko.

"Rai!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing madly as she released him.

"What's going on?" He asked as Kimiko helped him up. Just as she was about to explain the situation, a huge shock wave of power shook the ground underneath them. Both of the warriors walked over to a window and saw Tim and the spirit fighting while the others watched from the ground. "We have to go help him." Kimiko nodded and they were both off.

"By the way Rai. Why were you screaming!" She yelled at him, angered that he scared her.

"Oh that. I had this strange feeling that Omi got more slang wrong."

* * *

**That's all I could get down for today. I'll try to get the next chap up later this week. In the meanwhile, leave a review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I'm on a roll with these updates. Three chapters in one week. That's a new record for me. Yay! Thank you all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. They belong to Christy Hui and Warner Bros.**

**

* * *

**In the Shadow Monks lair, the four Heylin masters were meditating, preparing for the ritual in the coming months. Outside the lair, Shang and Chase Young were doing some reconnaissance for the inevitable battle. Chase Young was walking along the mountain overlooking the lair with Shang in tow.

"Master Chase." Shang hesitated, fear in his voice. Chase continued walking, but Shang knew he was listening. "I am sorry to ask, but." He looked down mountain. "Why do you want to help the Xiaolin Dragons?" Chase came to an abrupt stop.

"You will find out in due time young apprentice." He began to walk away. "Right now, you are to follow orders."

"Yes master." Shang caught up to Chase and the two disappeared in a flash of lightning. After they were gone, Shen walked out of the shadows.

"It seems that our castle has been discovered brother." He turned to Liu had appeared out of the shadows as well. "What should we do?"

"We will wait." Liu walked forward and glanced at his other two brothers who followed. "If they attack, we will be ready for them. For as long as the orb is in our possession, we are as powerful as Dashi." Laughter filled the air as the Shadow Monks retreated into their lair.

* * *

In Raimundo's mind, Omi, Lee, Kai, Ling and Xing were struggling to stand their ground against the enraged spirit, but Tim was the only one able to hold him back.

"Omi!" Tim called out to the injured water dragon as he pushed the spirits katanas back. "Get Mai and the others to safety! I shall hold him back!" Omi disagreed and was about to speak out, but Lee held him back.

"Come on baldy. We should listen to him. I don't wanna get on his bad side." Omi nodded and motioned for the others to follow. Lee and Xing carried Clay's body and Ling carried Mai.

"Pick up the pace Rai, we have to hurry!" Kimiko shouted as she ran faster, fearing her friends safety. Raimundo was able to catch up and the two ran faster as they neared the battle. Kimiko glanced at the nearby buildings stopped when she saw Omi leading the others away from the fight. "Omi!"

Omi skidded to a halt and turned to Kimiko. "Kimiko, Raimundo! You are unharmed!" He ran over to his friends with the others following.

"What's going on now?" Raimundo asked the others. Lee informed Kimiiko and Raimundo on the situation. After he got all the information he needed, he got up and ran towards the battle. "Kimiko, get everyone to safety. I'll get rid of that annoying wannabe out of here."

"No Raimundo. I'm going with you. The two of you aren't going to be able to stop that thing and the others are hurt." Raimundo looked at his friends and to Kimiko and sighed.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I'm getting you out of there." Kimiko nodded and the two were off.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun cutting you up." The spirit swung both of his swords at Tim. The guardian was able to block both attacks and retaliated with a swift kick and a slash of his sword.

"You will pay for hurting Mai." Tim jumped behind the spirit and swung his sword down, but the spirit blocked it with one sword and slashed at Tim with the other one, cutting his arm. Tim felt no pain though and continued his attack. He swung down with his sword, making the spirit use both of his weapons to block. "Dark Fist." Tim's fist was instantly enshrouded in darkness and he struck the spirit in the chest, causing him to hit the ground, creating a small crater as he landed. "Shadow Tendrils, Darkness." He summoned many dark vine like tentacles from under him.

The spirit rose from the ground, bleeding and saw the tentacles heading straight for him. "Come on." He smirked. "You'll have to try better than that to beat me down." He held both of his swords up and quickly brought them down, shooting two razor winds from his sword. Tim was still calm after the spirit walked out of the small crater his body had made. "Tell me. How is it, that someone like you, the one who controls the shadows, is on the side of the Xiaolin." He chuckled. "I sense a lot of darkness in you. In your heart."

"I..."

"What makes you fight for the Xiaolin? You certainly have a lot of potential for the Heylin. Why? Why do you wanna fight for these pathetic excuse for warriors?"

Tim sighed. "I fight for the Xiaolin because..." He looked up and the shadows began to race towards his body, enshrouding it in darkness. "I fight because I do not want to lose a loved one again." He disappeared and reappeared in front of the spirit in a flash. "That is why I fight!"

"Idiot." He blocked two punches and a kick from Tim. "If that's it, then I'll just kill you!" He grinned and grabbed by the neck. "You're pathetic. You fight to protect someone? Spare me that lovey- dovey crap." Tim began to lose consciousness as the spirit tightened his grip around his neck. "Bye-bye."

"Wind!"

"Fire!" The spirit turned around and was blown into a wall by Raimundo and Kimiko's elements.

Tim looked up as Raimundo walked over to him. "Have you gotten weak Tim?" He smirked. He helped Tim up before the spirit recovered.

"Hmph. If it isn't...me." He laughed. "So. You here to get your butts beat again?" Kimiko glared and did a back-flip into the air.

"Wudai Blazing Wheel, Fire!" She landed behind the spirit as her arms and legs were engulfed in fire. "Take this, freak!" She surrounded the spirit in a circle of fire and closed her hands together causing the circle to close around him, but he quickly jumped out.

"Shoku Falcon Strike, Wind!"

"Xiaolin Shadow Strike, Darkness." Raimundo and Tim combined their attacks and struck the spirit with devastating force.A cloud of dust covered the area.

"Did we get him?" Kimiko asked, walking over to as Raimundo was about to answer, they heard approaching footsteps. "Guys!"

"We didn't hear any more fighting so we thought we should come back." Kai smiled as she and the other monks arrived.

"Are you all right my friends?" Omi asked, looking for any injuries. The rest stood silent when they saw Tim.

When the dust settled, the monks got ready to attack in case the spirit was still standing. They heard a small chuckle and the area cleared, revealing a worn out spirit. Raimundo walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Are you done or are we gonna have to beat you up more?"

The spirit laughed. "I guess you got me." The monks were puzzled when the spirit bowed after Raimundo let go of him. "Fine. I guess I could take obeying you for a little longer."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked, holding the Star Hanabi.

"He is saying Raimundo has become his master." The dragons and the guardians looked at him, shocked at what he said. "Dashi had explained to me that if Raimundo was able to defeat the dragon spirit, then Raimundo will gain all of its powers."

"That's right." The warriors looked over to the spirit. "You'll gain all my powers." His body began to break down and the particles from his body began to fly into Raimundo' body. The monks all look in shock except Tim. "But remember this." Raimundo looked up, waiting to hear what the spirit had to say. "If you ever show any sign of weakness. I'll be there to take your body. Go ahead and enjoy having more power. I'll take it all back and I'll have your body too. It's only a matter of time." He began to laugh as his body finally dispersed.

Everyone stood quiet as the world in Raimundo's head began to repair itself. "So," Raimundo broke the silence. "Now that that's over. Will you guys...get out of my head!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry man." Lee chuckled. Everyone gathered around Tim as he held up the Shadow of Fear.

"Shadow of Fear." They were transported back into the medical room. They looked up and saw Dashi and Master Fung in the room waiting for them.

"Were you successful in defeating the spirit young ones?" Kimiko nodded. "Shall we prepare beds for them?" Master Fung smiled as he glanced at Mai and Clay.

"Hey guys." Raimundo yawned. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, just the same old thing that happens in this crazy world of ours." Kimiko said, stretching.

"Well you guys should get some rest. Your training resumes tomorrow." The monks groaned as they went off to bed. Dashi shook his head. _'So hard to believe that these kids are gonna be the ones to stop the Shadow Monks.' _He thought and walked over to his room for some rest as well.

* * *

**Okay I kinda rushed the ending, but whatever. Same as always people. Review and I'll try to have the next chapter up next week or earlier.**

**XSrules95  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Yeah, I have nothing to say this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters.**

**

* * *

**Shortly after the monks defeated the evil dragon spirit inside Raimundo's mind, they returned to their backbreaking training. Weeks after, Master Monk Guan arrived at the temple to aid the monks in their training. Chase young, Wuya and Shang have also been training for the upcoming battle. Jack Spicer, who begged Chase if he could help with the battle, was given the task of constructing an army of Jack-bots, everyone knew that Jack was wasting his time since his robots would end up as mere distractions, but they thought it was for the best since it kept Jack from annoying them all. While the monks and Chase trained, the Shadow Monks were completing the necessary preparations for the ritual.

"My brothers, the preparations are complete." Liu announced as his brothers were meditating. "In one month, we will be reunite with our master." He walked over to a window and glanced over the mountains and into the night sky. "And this world will finally parish under his hand." He and his brothers returned to their meditation.

Back at the temple, the monks were in the garden, awaiting Dashi's announcement. While they waited, they took the chance for some much needed rest. Kai was with Mai, admiring the plant life in the garden, except Mai was admiring a certain guardian. Omi and Xing were sparring, while Clay and Ling spent some 'quality' time together as Lee began freaking out about it, that was until Ling knocked him out with a frying pan. Raimundo and Kimiko were walking together and Tim was watching everyone from atop a large tree. Their free time was cut short as Dashi arrived with Master Monk Guan and Master Fung.

"Young ones." Master Fung started. "You have done well over these past months. But now, all of your training will be put to the test when we launch our attack on the Shadow Monks."

"Yes. For the next week, we must prepare for the attack on the Xiaolin Day of Elements." Master Monk Guan said.

"Question." Lee raised his hand. "Um, I've been so focused on my training that I forgot when that day is. Can you tell me again?" He asked. Just then, Ling smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"The Xiaolin Day of Elements is otherwise known as the Chinese New Year, Lee." Tim answered as he jumped down from the tree and landed on one hand.

"Show off." Raimundo muttered under his breath. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a small black tentacle that descended into the ground. Raimundo glared at Tim who had just taken a seat next to Mai.

"Enough fooling around." Dashi said, giving Tim a thumbs up behind his back.

"Trouble with the children Dashi?" The monks turned around and saw Chase Young with Wuya, Jack Spicer and Shang. The monks quickly got into their fighting stances, but were stopped by Dashi.

"Chase, I'm surprised you made it on time." He said. "I asked Chase to come here because we need his help." Dashi began to explain.

"I have discovered the location of the Shadow monks hideout. It is hidden deep in the mountains." Chase interrupted. "The plan is to attack while during the ritual. As their army is distracted, the ten of you must sneak past their defenses and stop the ritual. From there you must defeat the Shadow Monks yourselves."

"If we already have a plan, then why do we not attack them now?" Omi asked, confused about the plan.

"Because, young one, as long as the Shadow Monks do not use the orb, they are as powerful as Dashi, but during the ritual they are almost powerless." Master Fung answered. He turned to Dashi.

"Now that we know the plan, all we have to do is wait and get ready." The monks were dismissed. Chase Young and Wuya followed Dashi, Master Fung, and Master Monk Guan to talk. Shang decided to spend time with his temporary allies while Jack whined about having to team up with the 'Xiaolin Losers'.

"What do we do now guys?" Kai asked, picking up a flower and placing it in her hair.

"I'm guessing we have a day off." Kimiko said. So the monks spent the day playing, except for Tim who went to the forest near the temple to continue his training. Clay and Ling spent some time trying to get away from Lee who followed them to make sure they weren't doing anything. Mai followed Tim into the forest while Omi, Xing and Shang were meditating. Kai started annoying Jack. Raimundo and Kimiko decided to play Goo Zombies 4. Meanwhile, the masters were discussing the plans.

"Come on Lee, can't you let us have some privacy pard'ner?" Clay pleaded. "I mean, if you don't..." He pointed to Ling who held a baseball bat.

"Yeah right like I'll..." He ducked, avoiding the bat as Ling swung. "Okay I'll go." He was gone in a millisecond.

"Hyah!" A tree fell as Tim struck it with his shin. "I believe I should fix all of this." He said as he looked at the 10 trees he had trained on. "Mai, I know you are there, you may come out now." Mai walked out from behind a tree.

"Heh heh, hi Tim." She laughed nervously.

"Ooh, what's that?"Kai asked, picking up a robot part.

"Nothing." Jack snatched it from Kai.

"What's that? Oooh, what does this do?"She picked up one of the Jack-bot weapons.

"Wait don't touch that..." Kai shot the weapon making Jack scream as he ducked under the ray.

"You sound like a girl when you scream." She giggled.

"Give it back Raimundo!" Kimiko chased Raimundo all over the temple.

"Catch me and maybe I'll give it." Raimundo laughed, jumping over the table in the kitchen and running out onto the training field. "You better run faster Kim or..." Suddenly, Raimundo was trapped in the grip of a giant hand that emerged from the shadows. "Why are you always so serious?" Raimundo groaned as Tim and Mai walked out of the kitchen, Kimiko not far behind.

"I am merely aiding a teammate in need." He answered as Mai yanked the diary out of his hands and handed it to Kimiko. "I shall leave Kimiko to the punishment." He retreated into the temple with Mai as Kimiko walked up to Raimundo, a small flame growing on her palm.

"Maybe we can talk this out?"Kimiko ignored his begging as she walked forward. "20 second head start?"

"5."

"15?"

"4"

"10?"

"3."

"Maybe I should run now."

"2."

"See ya!"

"Get back here!"

In the meditation room, Omi, Xing and Shang were meditating. Until Omi broke the silence. "Shang, I must ask. Why do you believe working for Chase Young is a good decision?"

"Yes, I too, wonder why you would work under such a cruel master." Xing said.

Shang sighed and rose from his meditating pose. "I work for Master Chase because I believe it is he who will take over this world. I also beleive he is the one that can help me regain my memories. I do not have any recollection of how I came to be. All I remember is waking up in the mountains. I wandered around the forest, trying to recover some of my memories. I only remember who I am and who Master Chase is. I do not know why, but I felt connected to him. Like I have met him before."

Just as Omi was about to speak, Clay entered the room. "Hey fellas, it's chow time. You better get a move on before I get there." Omi and Xing immediately got up and made a mad dash for the kitchen, leaving Shang alone.

Shang looked back towards the door and where Xing and Omi were sitting."What just happened?"

After dinner, almost everyone turned in for the night. Except for two monks. Raimundo was walking to the hill he was at before the Shadow Monks attacked. He thought he would be alone, but he discovered that he was not the only one up there. He saw Kimiko sitting near the tree and looking up to the night sky.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Rai." Raimundo sat down next to her. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About all that's happened to us. Ever since we came to the temple, our lives have been different." She looked down to the temple. "At first, I thought life at a temple would be boring, but after meeting you guys, it made everything fun. Omi, Clay, you. And now there's Mai and the others. The past four years have been crazy, but fun because of you all. Saving the world, kicking bad guy butt and collecting shen gong wu. But now everything's changed because of those Shadow Monks." Tears formed in her eyes. "They almost ended all of that by trying to kill you. You almost died. I was so worried." She felt Raimundo's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kimiko. I'm not gonna leave you guys. You're all like family. I care about all of you. Nothing'll change that. Omi and Clay are like brothers to me and..." He trailed off. "And you. You're special. I care more about you than anything else." Kimiko smiled and leaned closer to him. Just as he was about to speak, she brought her lips to his. This surprised Raimundo, but he just moved closer and passionately kissed back. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and laughing. Raimundo and Kimiko quickly pulled apart and turned around and saw Lee laughing and holding a camera.

"Oh my goodness that was great." He laughed harder, but immediately stopped when he saw the look on Raimundo's face. "10 second head star... Ahhhhhhhhh!" He ran as fast as he could from Raimundo. Kimiko stood at the tree and brought a hand to her lips. She smiled and walked towards the temple, hoping to get a few hours of sleep in before sunrise, leaving Raimundo alone to beat up Lee.

* * *

**Whoo, finally got this chap done. This took me forever. That little scene between Raimundo and Kimiko was difficult for me to do since I have no experience at writing fluff. I hope I did okay on it though. You know the drill people**.** Leave a review. Also, I would like your opinion on how I did on that scene between Kimiko and Raimundo.**

**XSrules95  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thank you, all who reviewed. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep reminding myself that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown?**

**

* * *

**The next day, the monks were called for another meeting. Omi was, of course, the first one to arrive, followed by Tim and Mai. Dashi waited for the rest, conversing with Chase Young, Master Monk Guan and Master Fung while Wuya was admiring herself in the mirror. Eventually everyone made it except Lee.

"Where the heck is Lee?" Dashi asked the monks. As if on cue, Lee walked in, wrapped in bandages and walking on crutches. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I..." Just as he was about to answer, he saw Raimundo glaring at him. "Uh, I fell." Dashi shrugged and decided to go on with the meeting.

"Okay, everyone. We only have a few more days to get ready for the attack. We know that the Shadow monks will have a large army waiting for us. Luckily we have Chase's kitty cats, momma's boy's robots, and the hags rock creatures to fight them with." He looked over to the enraged Heylin glaring at him. "Do we have the supplies?" Tim nodded. "Good. I guess that concludes this meeting. Take the rest of the day to train."

"That was short."

"Shut up Lee." Dashi said. The monks were dismissed and sent to the training grounds where Master Fung was waiting with the shen gong wu. The rest of the day, the monks spent training. Later that night the monks were hanging out in the new 'Monk Lounge', as Raimundo would call it, that Master Fung had recently given them as a reward for all the hard work they had done over the years. That and Dashi talked him into it.

"Seriously Lee, how do you hurt yourself that much from just falling?" Ling asked, suppressing a laugh. Jack, Omi, Xing, Kai and Mai were sitting on the couch, watching whatever was on the television. Clay was describing to Shang what a television was and Tim was meditating.

"Anyone seen Rai and Kimi?" Mai asked. Lee grinned and decided to speak out about Raimundo and Kimiko's kiss. "I knew it!" Mai squealed. "Wait, who made the first move?"

"Kimiko." Mai jumped with joy and walked up to Clay, holding out her hand.

"That's five bucks Clay." Clay muttered something to himself as he handed Mai the money. "You too Ling." Ling did the same, giving Mai five more bucks.

"You guys were betting on us!" Everyone in the room turned their heads to the doorway and saw Raimundo and Kimiko. Kimiko was about ready to set fire to the whole room, but Raimundo stopped her. Tim opened one eye to check what was happening.

"I would rather not get involved." He told himself as he returned to meditating.

"So you guys know?" Everyone nodded. Raimundo shrugged. "Well, at least we won't have to keep it a secret anymore." After a long night of explaining, the monks went to bed to get a good rest, for the next couple of days would be nothing but work. They gathered supplies and trained. Everyone had gotten stronger due to their intense training. The monk that made the most improvement though, was Raimundo. Dashi had taken an interest in him shortly after he defeated Tim and decided to give him special training. Dashi taught him many new techniques for attacking and a couple for defense.

After a week of tedious preparations, the monks, Shang, and Jack were outside the temple, waiting for Dashi. It was the day. The Xiaolin Day of Elements had arrived. The day before, Chase had returned to his mountain lair to retrieve his jungle cats. Dashi informed the monks that Chase would meet them there. Dashi walked out of the temple with Master Monk Guan and Wuya. Dojo was sitting on Dashi's shoulders. They immediately left for the mountains. Master Fung stayed behind to watch the temple.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Kimiko spoke as they were walking. "Has anyone seen Hannibal? I haven't seen him over these past months." Wuya looked up in the sky, trying to find the bean, but Shang answered.

"Hannibal was imprisoned in the Ying-Yang world by the Shadow Monks." Everyone was speechless. "I beleived this happened right at the beginning of our training. Master Chase and I both felt a strange shift in power."

"You guys too?" Dashi turned his head back slightly, still walking. Shang nodded. "Well that's a relief. I thought I was going crazy." He chuckled. Everything was silent as the group neared a large structure and the sky darkened as they moved forward. "You guys ready?" Dashi looked back. As soon as they reached a small cliff, they large structure became clear. It was a castle similar to the one Wuya had when she was returned to her normal self. Raimundo looked down to see how far the drop was. It was just a small slope, then there was a crash of thunder and lightning lit the sky, revealing a large army of the Shadow Monks' ninjas waiting at the bottom. He glanced at a dark figure on another slope accross from them and saw Chase Young with his jungle cats behind him.

"So," Raimundo said, with a hint of fear in his voice. "What now?"

"What we always do." Kimiko said.

"Kick butt, Xiaolin style." Clay said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes! We shall open a case of whooping behind on them!"

"That's it Omi, I'm getting you a book on slang after this." Raimundo said.

"Remember the plan kids." Dashi smiled. "Let's go!" Everyone charged as thunder roared in the sky. Dashi held Raimundo back. "Raimundo, I just wanna tell you to be careful when you fight Liu. Those attacks I taught you are reserved for Grand Masters, but I felt you were ready. I still want you to be careful when you use it and to only use it as a last resort." Raimundo nodded and ran into the battle.

Wuya summoned a couple of rock creatures while Jack called for his Jack-bots. Shang pulled out his gigantic sword and swung at the ninjas. Chase and his jungle cats slowly made their way towards the others and the monks did what they always do.

"Shoku Razor Cyclone, Wind!" Raimundo summoned a large tornado with razor sharp winds in the middle of the army. "Whoa! I feel so much stronger!"

"Don't you remember that our elements are stronger on this day?" Xing stated, swinging his staff at a ninja.

"Wudai Flaming Blast, Fire!" She jumped into the air and shot fire into the tornado, causing the fire to cover the tornado. Raimundo caught her as she came down.

"Wudai Terra Smash, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground, causing the earth under a large group a ninjas to rise beside them and smash them together. "Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!" He threw his weapon into a large crowd, killing them.

"Wudai Blizzard, Ice!" Omi froze 30 approaching ninjas and pulled out his Wudai Weapon. "Shimo Staff!" The staff extended as he swung it at the frozen enemies.

* * *

Inside the castle, the Shadow Monks were standing side by side. A large gate stood in front of them, with many mystical items in front of it and a magic bottle containing all the souls they gathered in New York city. Liu started chanting, orb in his hand, as his brothers opened their hands, palms facing the gate. After Liu completed the spell, the items and the orb shot towards the gate, opening a large portal.

"Yes my brothers! We have done it!" Liu laughed. "Those foolish monks are too late!" They all laughed as the portal began to grow. "Soon our master will arrive! Then this world and the universe will be ruled by the Heylin!"

* * *

"It's time!" Dashi called out to the monks. "Guan!" Master Monk Guan nodded and pulled out a shen gong wu.

"Kuzusu Atom!" He aimed the wu for the wall, creating a large opening for the monks.

"Dojo!" Dojo heard Dashi's call and crawled out from under a rock. He transformed and the monks jumped on. "Be careful kids." Dashi warned. "Now!" Dojo nodded and flew forward at full speed.

"Now don't go dying on me. If you do, then I'll have nobody to babysit." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "If you're gonna jump, now would be a good time!" He yelled as they neared the opening.

"Go!" Raimundo shouted. The monks jumped and were able to land inside. Dojo looked back as he flew away to see if they made it. "We gotta hurry!" They ran as fast as they can, heading for the direction of a huge power surge.

* * *

"Looks like they made it." Dashi said, looking at a crying Dojo. He dodged an incoming sword and looked to his right and left, seeing Master Monk Guan and Chase Young beside him. Behind them was Wuya. "Just like old times huh?"

"Yes. It is good to fight alongside you again old friend." Master Monk Guan smiled, spear in hand.

"I must admit, I too, miss the times we spent together. But only a little." Chase said. sweeping his foot under two ninjas.

"It feels better not being the one you're fighting." Wuya said.

* * *

**Yes, I got this chapter updated. Okay people, we're nearing the end of the story. And I can't wait because I can finally start on the sequel... oh crap, you're not supposed to know about that. Review people. In the meantime, I'll try and get the rest of the chapters finished.**

**XSrules95  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Thanks to any who reviewed.(even though I barely got any)On with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS or the characters.**

**

* * *

**"Do you really believe that those fools can accomplish this mission master?" A man asked, bowing down before an armored figure standing in front of armored figure pointed to a small portal that began to grow. "Oh, it seems that they have done it. What shall I do now?"

"Go." The man bowed and motioned for something that was crawling on the wall to follow him. He waited in front of the portal as it grew.

* * *

The monks advanced through the corridors of the castle, killing any guards that got in the way. They were getting closer to the source of the strange power. They stopped near a giant doorway, hearing laughter and seeing a strange light. Raimundo poked his head inside and saw a giant gateway with a growing portal. He also saw the Shadow Monks watching the portal.

"The Shadow Monks are opening the portal. We have to stop them." Kimiko said. "But how?"

"We attack head on." Raimundo smirked. "Let's go!" He shouted, making the Shadow Monks turn around.

"How did they get in? Stop them!" Liu and his brothers charged at the monks. Tim and Raimundo jumped over them and charged at the portal as the others attacked. "No!"

"Shadow Slash, Darkness." Tim's sword appeared in his hands. He swung the sword, sending a razor sharp slash at the gate.

"Shoku Typhoon, Wind!" Raimundo clapped his hands, shooting a powerful wind attack. The gate began to collapse after the attacks hit. The orb that was used to open it fell out and was crushed by the falling gate. But before the portal closed, two dark figures flew out of the portal and out of the castle. "We got it!" Raimundo turned around and was sent flying into a nearby wall by Liu.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Tim helped Raimundo out of the wall.

"Uh, stopped you from opening the portal?" Raimundo answered. He dodged another punch. He and Tim immediately jumped back to the others. The Shadow Monks stood before them.

"How are we gonna defeat them? They're too strong when they're together." Kimiko asked as her foot connected with Yang's head.

"Maybe we can split them up." Kai smiled.

"That's a good idea, but how are we gonna split them up?" Raimundo asked, dodging Zhou's scythes.

"I got it! Follow me Ling!" Lee called out. "Hey loser! Over here! I bet me and my sister can beat you all by ourselves!" Yang couldn't take being insulted by a bunch of children.

"Hm, you believe you can defeat me? Fine. Follow me." He transported Lee and Ling with him to a separate room in the castle.

"Yang! That idiot! Falling for a trick like that!" Zhou shouted. Mai looked to Tim who nodded his head. Mai smiled and began insulting Zhou. (All of Mai's insults are not suitable for this rating.)"Why you... I'll shove those words right down your throat!" He charged at Mai, but Tim put his arm around her waist and disappeared. Zhou immediately stopped and tuned his senses on the two. "Found them." He disappeared.

"Brother." Shen turned to Liu. "Those two are getting away. Shall I stop them?" He pointed to Xing and Kai. Liu paused for a second and answered.

"Go. I can take on these four." Shen nodded and ran after the two retreating guardians, leaving Liu alone to fight Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay. "So it has come down to the four original monks. You will pay for what you have done." Liu growled, changing to his fighting monks did the same.

"Bring it." Raimundo said, smirking.

* * *

Outside the castle, Dashi and the rest of the makeshift army held their ground against the ninjas to make time for the monks. Dashi, Master Monk Guan and Chase were back to back, defending themselves against the ninjas.

"This is great! I've got 95!" Dashi shouted as he jumped up and kicked two ninjas. Master Monk Guan jumped and landed beside Dashi, swinging his spear and killing five ninjas.

"That is 100 for me." Guan smiled. Dashi frowned and dodged a sneak attack.

"Well whoo-hoo for you." He turned his head to see how Chase was doing. "What about you Chase! How much you get?" Chase sighed and threw another ninja to the ground.

"I have told you 1500 years ago that I shall not partake in your childish games. Though I have already taken out 124." Chase smiled as he saw Dashi's expression turn to anger.

"Master Chase!" Shang landed behind Chase and swung his sword, killing two ninjas as they closed in behind him.

"Yes apprentice?"

"Wuya seems to be in some trouble. Shall I help her?" Shang asked, blocking three of the ninja swords. Chase was quiet for a while, then he reluctantly nodded his head. Shang rose and ran towards Wuya.

"Uhh, Chase? A little help here?" Chase turned around and saw Jack running from a group of ninjas. Again Chase paused to think. He sighed and pulled out his staff, jumping over to Jack and killing the pursuing ninjas. "Thanks." Chase grabbed Jack and threw him into another group of ninjas, knocking them down.

"Get up worm." Chase said, holding out his hands. Dashi jumped behind Chase and swept his foot under three ninjas.

"That makes 155 Chase." Dashi smirked and jumped into a large group of ninjas. Chase growled and dropped Jack to go after Dashi.

"What are you doing down there Jack?" Wuya asked.

* * *

On a hill overlooking the battlefield, the two figures stood, watching. The one with a 9 on his forehead laughed.

"It seems that those fools did fail." He turned his gaze over to the other figure, which looked like a monster. It seemed to be eating an animal. "Watch what you eat. We still have a mission to accomplish." The creature growled. "Hmph. Fine. Go ahead." The creature returned to eating. "Those Shadow Monks will fail and I will pick up where they left off." He laughed, gazing at the cloudy sky.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. Same thing as always people. Review. Also, I just read online that Cookie Jar is bringing back Xiaolin Showdown for a new season. (Again, read that online so it may not be true. Cross your fingers folks.)**

**XSrules95  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Special thanks to: meme12345bunny and dramaREDqueen27 for reviewing. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (I'm gonna find a way to lose all this gained weight.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**"Shoku Cyclone, Wind!"

"Wudai Blazing Wheel, Fire!" Kimiko jumped over Liu while Raimundo attacked him from the front. Liu dodged Raimundo's attack and pushed him into Clay and Omi. Kimiko's legs were engulfed in flames as she kicked at Liu.

"Nice try girl." Liu grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall. "Heylin Soul Shock!" He aimed two of his fingertips at Kimiko, lightning shooting out. Before the lightning could hit, a giant slab of earth rose from the ground, stopping the attack. "Who did that?" Liu turned around and was immediately frozen.

"You alright Kim?" Raimundo asked, giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine." She replied, dusting herself off. "Watch out!" She and Raimundo jumped out of the way as Liu broke free from the ice.

"He is strong. We must find a way to defeat him quickly!" Omi jumped into the air and Clay rushed the Heylin master. "Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi spun around in the air, shooting hundreds of ice shards at Liu. Just as he was about to dodge, Clay stopped him.

"Wudai Earth Coffin!" Clay planted his hands firmly on the ground, trapping Liu's feet. Liu put his hands up and created a small shield that was able to block the attack. He looked down and smashed the ground covering his feet. "Wudai Boulder Strike, Earth!" Clay's hands were instantly encased in rocks as he charged at Liu.

"Wudai Tornado Strike, Water!" Omi spun around, forming a tornado of water around him and charged at Liu as well. Liu smirked and jumped into the air before the two monks could hit him. Omi and Clay were flung backwards into the wall.

"Honestly, I thought the protectors of the world could put up a better fight." He taunted. "Maybe I should fight with my hands behind my back."

"Wudai Flame Kick, Fire!" Kimiko's legs were engulfed in fire again as she struck Liu's head. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" She began throwing a barrage of fireballs at Liu. The Shadow Monks' leader smirked and disappeared, only to reappear behind Kimiko and threw her to the ground.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo looked at his fallen teammates and pulled out his Wudai Weapon. "You'll pay for that. Blade of the Nebula, Wind!" He charged at Liu.

"So it's a sword fight huh? Fine." A small portal opened beside him as he reached in. He pulled out a strange dark sword and swung at Raimundo who jumped back to avoid it. "You see this? This blade is very special. It is the Heylin God Sword of Shadows." He smiled, spinning the blade around him. "It is one of the three special swords that the Heylin Gods are said to embody." He held the sword with one hand and charged at Raimundo. "All who have seen this sword do not live to tell about it! Time to die monk!"

* * *

"Hey dude, watch the hair! Uh-oh." Lee jumped out the way of one of Yang's spells. Yang appeared behind him and connected his foot with Lee's face. Lee staggered back a little and quickly recovered. "Storm Shock, Lightning!" He ducked under Yang's fist and planted both of his palms on him. "Take this!" Yang was electrocuted as lightning was sent through his body.

"Foolish...child." Yang struggled to move his body, but was able to throw Lee to the ground. He kicked Lee's body away from him. Ling, enraged that someone would hurt her brother, charged at Yang. "What?" Yang fell to the ground after Ling swept her foot under him.

"Thunder Wave!" She clapped her hands, sending a wave of thunder at Yang. He rolled out of the way and jumped up.. Ling ran over to her brother and helped him up.

"Thanks." Lee dusted himself off and charged at Yang while Ling shot wave after wave of thunder at him. "Lightning Strike!" Lee's arms lit up as lightning shot down to his hands. Yang dodged another attack from Ling, but was struck by lightning. "Sucker."

"You will have to do better than that boy." Lee aimed a kick for Yang, but he dodged it and appeared behind Ling. He grabbed Ling and laughed. "Come any closer and your sister will parish." Lee immediately stopped.

"Lee! Don't worry about me, just stop him!"

"Quiet you!" Yang tightened his grip on Ling, choking her. Lee became enraged as Yang hurt Ling. Lightning began to surround Lee, making Yang tremble as his power grew. "What is this?" Ling bit his hand, causing him to let go."Why you little..."

"Don't ever lay a hand on my sister!" Lee was suddenly facing Yang. Before Yang could react, Lee kneed him in the stomach and kicked him higher into the air. "Ling! Now!" Ling stared at Lee for a moment and nodded. Lee descended to the ground next to Ling.

"Let's do this!" Ling grinned and focused her chi into an attack. Lee did the same.

"What?" Yang yelled as he was able to regain his balance in the air. On the ground, Lee and Ling were surrounded in a light blue aura.

"Take this!" Lee put his hands together and aimed them both at Yang. "Lightning!"

"Don't forget about me!" Ling did the same as her brother. "Thunder!" The two siblings combined their elements and sent a giant ball of lightning and thunder at Yang.

"This cannot be!" Yang shouted as he put his arms out in front of him and halted the attack. He began to focus all of his remaining power into pushing back the attack.

"Now we can't have you doing that can we?" Lee smirked. He and Ling focused their chi and fed it to the attack, making it grow.

"See ya!" Ling grinned.

"No! It can't end here! Not now!" Yang screamed as the attack closed in. He screamed as his body was destroyed by the attack. Ling and Lee were left standing, tired from the fight.

"Maybe...we should...help Kimi and the others." Ling suggested. Lee nodded and the siblings were soon running towards Raimundo and the monks.

* * *

**That's all I could get for this chapter 'cause I am bored right now.  
**

**XSrules95  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thank you all who reviewed. Especially Crash9, I'm glad you like my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, there would be an anime opening and lots of action and lots of RaiKim.**

**

* * *

**

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" Xing dodged Shen's Heylin Soul Shock and appeared behind was sent flying towards Kai.

"Supernova Strike, Space!" Her hands began to glow as Shen closed in on her. "Hyah!" She landed a uppercut on Shen's back and his body was sent up into the air.

"Grr. It'll take much more than that to stop me!" Shen appeared behind Xing and did a spinning roundhouse, knocking Xing to the ground. Kai opened a portal under Xing before Shen stomped his foot down, breaking the ground beneath him. The portal reopened near Kai and Xing came rolling out. "Heylin Tiger Flames!" Giant black flames shot out at the two warriors.

"Space!" Kai opened another portal and redirected the fire towards Shen. Shen created a shield that stopped the flames and disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Kai asked Xing.

"I'll find him." Xing focused his chi to try and feel any sound vibrations. "Sound Wave!" He turned around and blasted Shen with a powerful blast, knocking him down."Get him Kai!"

"Galaxy Dagger, Space!" Kai threw the dagger into a portal that reopened above Shen, but before the dagger could hit, a sword materialized in Shen's hand and he blocked it.

"Die!" Shen charged at Kai. He slashed at Kai, but Xing stopped him with his staff before he could hurt her. "So you are the one that will face me?" He smirked and jumped back.

"Kai, stay back. I shall defeat him." Kai nodded and ran back to a safe distance. "Shall we begin?" Shen and Xing charged at each other. Xing swung his staff at Shen's head, but Shen blocked it. He slashed the sword at Xing, who blocked it as well. Xing and Shen's weapons hit at the same time and the two were in a deadlock. Shen pushed Xing back and grabbed his neck.

"Now you die." Shen cut Xing's left arm and slashed his sword across his chest. Blood ran down his body.

"Xing!" Kai ran forward and jumped into a portal. The portal opened behind Shen and Kai came out with her dagger. Before Shen could react Kai drove the dagger into his back. Shen immediately dropped Xing and reached for Kai.

Shen threw Kai off of him and pulled the dagger out. Xing quickly rose to his feet and pulled out his staff. Shen turned around as Xing was able to use enough force to impale him with the staff.

"You!" Shen shouted as Xing pulled the staff back."I...will kill...you." He raised his sword and swung down.

"Not...likely...Sonic Boom, Sound!" Xing dodged the weapon and shot a powerful sound wave at Shen, destroying his body.

"Xing! Are you okay?" Kai asked, helping Xing up.

"Don't...worry about me. We must...get to the...others." Kai helped Xing walk as they left the room.

* * *

"Die!" Zhou brought both of his scythes down, trying to slice Tim and Mai to bits as they dodged his attack. He connected the scythes together and spun them around above his head. Zhou laughed as he began to swing the weapons all around him, slicing everything in the way.

"Solar Bow, Light!" Mai shot a barrage of arrows at Zhou. Zhou turned around and spun the scythes in front of him to stop the arrows.

"Blade of Shadows, Darkness." Tim appeared behind Zhou and swung down with his sword. Zhou smirked and caught the weapon.

"Hmph, you'll have to fight harder than that to stop the second strongest of the Shadow Monks!" He threw Tim to a nearby wall, but before Tim reached the wall, his body disappeared into the shadows. "That's interesting." Zhou said, raising an eyebrow. Behind him, Mai had crept behind him and shot her arrows. Without turning around, Zhou deflected the arrows, sending them back at her.

"Solar Barrier, Light!" Mai created a small shield. Zhou appeared behind her and swung his scythes down. Mai screamed as the weapons closed in. "Huh?" She looked in front of her and saw Tim holding the scythes back with one hand.

"Run Mai. It is too dangerous here for you." He said, pushing Zhou back. "Shadow Blast." A black energy beam shot out towards Zhou, who used his scythes to defend against it. The attack pushed him back into a wall with much force, causing the wall to crumble around him.

"But-"

"Please. It is too dangerous." Tim said in a low voice. "I cannot stand to see you get hurt." Mai stood, her gaze fixed on the guardian she cared so much about, but she stopped as Zhou jumped out. "Mai."

"Okay." Mai proceeded for the doorway.

"You're not getting away that easily little girl." Zhou raised his scythes and threw them towards Mai. The scythes flew with blinding speed. He grinned as the scythes got closer. Suddenly... "What?" The scythes disappeared in less than a second. "Where did they...?" He looked to Tim, who was holding the scythes in one hand.

"Attacking an opponent who is not fighting. I cannot forgive that." Tim threw the scythes back at Zhou, who caught it.

"Bring it on then." Zhou laughed. Tim suddenly appeared in front of Zhou and slashed at him with his sword. Zhou blocked it and swung his scythes, but Tim blocked it as well. Tim and Zhou fought for what seemed like hours, with each warrior attacking and defending. "As much fun this is, I'm going to have to end this."

"My thoughts exactly." Tim said as he dodged another attack. He jumped high into the air as a dark glow began to cover him. Zhou jumped after him, but he was held back by a small black tentacle that emerged from his shadow.

"What is this?" He yelled, trying to free himself. He raised his scythes, but another tentacle grabbed his arms.

"Shadow Tendrils." Tim raised his arm up, summoning many more tendrils from the shadows to hold Zhou. "I must end this here." An unknown being appeared behind Tim. "Dark Rage." Darkness covered his entire body as he held out his sword. The darkness began to move from his body to the sword. "I am sorry, but you must die." In a flash, Tim was behind Zhou. He looked back and as the tendrils receded into the darkness. Zhou's body was swallowed by the shadows and his body disappeared. "Mai, I thought I had told you to go somewhere safe."

Mai walked out from her hiding place near the corner of the room in the shadows. "Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you were safe." She fell to her knees, as Tim walked up to her."I was worried that you were going to die." Tears ran down her face as she spoke. Tim knelt down and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Mai. I promise that I will never leave you or the others. I care about you and I do not want to see you hurt because of me." Mai smiled and looked up. "Now we must hurry to Raimundo and the others." Tim turned around and started walking. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Thanks." Mai whispered to Tim. She let go and they left to help the others.

* * *

"Wind!" Raimundo swung his sword, pushing Liu back with a strong gust of wind. Liu jumped back and slashed at Raimundo. The sword was surrounded by shadows, extending the blade. Raimundo ducked under it and shot a small tornado out of his hands to push Liu back.

"Hmph, do you like this weapon. I must thank the Heylin God of Shadows for this." He chuckled and stabbed the sword into the ground, causing shadows of dead soldiers to rise and attack Raimundo. "If you're wondering what the Heylin Gods are, then I shall tell you." He watched as Raimundo stabbed a shadow with his Wudai Weapon.

"Exactly, when did I ask that?" Raimundo asked as he took another shadow.

"Stay quiet. There are three gods in the Heylin culture. The God of Shadows is the one I currently possess. Their names tell what they reign over. The other two are said to be held by one of the elite guards that protect my master. The Heylin Gods' spirits, by legend, reside in three swords, thereby giving those who possess the weapons ultimate power. The other two gods are the Gods of Death and War." Liu finished as Raimundo destroyed the last shadow.

"Did I really need to know all that?"

"I thought you needed a small history lesson because, well... you do not strike me as one who has much knowledge."

"What?"

"I am saying that you're an idiot, but in a sincere way." Liu smirked. "Now it's time for you to die." Liu released a strong surge of power, shaking the ground, but Raimundo stood unfazed. "It seems that you are holding back." Liu said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am." A gray aura began to glow around Raimundo. "Shoku Dragon Rage!" He released a large surge of power that nearly destroyed the wall behind Liu and caused the storm to grow stronger outside. "Let's rock." Outside, Dashi and the others had severely lessened the number of ninjas and only a handful were left. Dashi looked up to the sky.

"I guess you're resorting to that kid." Dashi turned his gaze to the destroyed castle and disappeared in a flash.

"Fine." Liu and Raimundo disappeared and reappeared in the air, each warriors' swords striking as they met. This continued until Liu was able to cut Raimundo's arm and Raimundo did the same. "It seems that we are evenly matched. Maybe I should-"

"Give up before I kick your butt." Raimundo interrupted.

"No. Maybe I should not hold back." Raimundo's eyes widened as Liu's strength grew, causing Raimundo to drop to one knee. "Accept your defeat monk. You and your friends shall die and my brothers and I will find a way to reopen the portal!" Liu raised his weapon and brought it down.

"Lightning!"

"Thunder!"

"Sound!"

"Light!"

"Space!"

"Darkness!" Liu was knocked back into a wall with great force as the guardians attacked, causing the wall to fall on him.

"Guys!" Raimundo looked he heard groans and saw Kimiko, Clay and Omi awakening.

"Moooooooooooonks!" Everyone turned to Liu as he rose from the debris.

"Surrender now Liu! You are outnumbered and your brothers have been defeated!" Omi said.

"Just give up and nobody else has to get hurt." Clay said. Liu stiffened as he heard of his brothers' demise.

"No this can't be."

"Oh, it is. So just surrender." Lee said.

"Noooooo! I will avenge my brothers' deaths!" He started to scream as he charged up his power.

"No. This is impossible." Tim others looked at him. "His power. It is increasing dramatically."

"How?" Kimiko asked as she looked at Liu. Suddenly, Liu released, yet another surge of power, but this time it nearly destroyed the castle.

"I have gathered what remained of my brothers' powers! Now I am stronger than you'll ever imagine!" He aimed his palm at the monks. "Heylin Death Beam!" The monks jumped out of the way before the attack could hit them. Liu missed and the blast from the attack destroyed half of the castle. "This time I will not miss!" He aimed another attack for them. The monks knew that they couldn't dodged another blast, but before Liu shot another attack, Dashi appeared in front of him and kicked him into the wall.

"Dashi!" Omi shouted, smiling as the Grand Master arrived to help.

"Raimundo!" Dashi called out, dodging Liu's counter attack. "Remember that technique I taught you? Well now would be a good time to use it!" Raimundo shot up and turned to around to the others.

"Raimundo, what technique is Dashi talking about?" Kimiko asked.

"Guys, we gotta hurry. All you have to do is focus all your chi into your element and transfer it to me."Omi was about to protest the idea, but Lee covered his mouth.

"Okay." Clay said. Everybody began to focus their chi and in doing so, their body's began to glow to correspond with their elements.

"I'm ready! Call out your elements!" Raimundo said, holding his hand out.

"Lightning!"

"Thunder!"

"Sound!"

"Space!"

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!" A large ball of energy appeared over the monks. "Guys! I might need some help with this." He quickly told everyone what they needed to do. Dashi was sent into the ground as Liu kicked him. "Now!" Dashi and Liu turned to the monks and saw the giant ball. Dashi disappeared while Liu's eyes widened.

"Dragon Elemental Blast!" Raimundo flung his arm forward, sending the attack flying towards Liu.

"No." Liu watched the attack as it grew closer. He knew that there was no escaping it. "Nooooooooooo!" He screamed as the attack hit, killing him immediately. There was a flash of light and the castle began to crumble.

"Let's get out of here!" Dojo said as he appeared near a large hole in the wall. The monks and Dashi boarded Dojo and left as fast as they can. The castle fell and the ninjas disappeared. Everyone cheered as they landed on the ground.

"It's all over. Finally." Raimundo said, looking at what remained of the castle. The sky cleared as the sun shone through the clouds.

"Now we can focus on us." Kimiko said, leaning on Raimundo.

"Yeah." Raimundo said before Kimiko pressed her lips to his.

"I love a happy ending." Dojo said as he wrapped himself around Dashi's head.

The next day, everything had returned to normal, or as normal as it can get at the temple, and the monks returned to their usual routine.

"We got a new wu everyone." Dojo said, rushing into the kitchen.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get this wu." Raimundo said as he and the others mounted Dojo. Master Fung and Dashi watched as Dojo departed into the sky.

"They've certainly been through a lot. Don't you think Fung?" Dashi said as he walked into the temple.

"Yes, and I believe they will go through much more in the following years." Master Fung smiled, following Dashi.

* * *

At the ruins of the Shadow Monks' castle, two figures were rummaging through the debris. One figure had a 9 on his forehead and wore a mask. The other was a creature with sharp claws on its hands and feet. There was a 1 in the right eye of the creature and a 0 on the other.

"Have you found it yet?" The man with the 9 asked as he picked up another rock. The creature growled and the man smiled. "You have?" The creature crawled over to him and handed him a round object. "Those foolish Shadow Monks have not fully grasped the capabilities of the orb." He laughed as he held the orb high into the air. "Come 10. Master will be with us soon."

* * *

**Yeah I decided to put up the final chapter now instead of having you wait for it. I hope you like this cause I worked really hard in this. That and I decided that I didn't want to go on with that little bet I made a chapter back. Be sure to look out for the sequel. It will be called...**

**"The Rise of the Heylin Emperor"**

**See ya later!  
**

**XSrules95  
**


End file.
